Keep Moving Forward
by Pricat
Summary: Sequel to Coming Down With Something.  A month has passed and things look like they're going back to normal, until the virus rears again but Platyborg's family and friend's will be there for him no matter what
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is the story that goes on from Coming Down With Something, as Platyborg and his family have challenges to deal with, along with new beginnings to deal with.**

**But the virus rears it's head once again, but they'll help him cope with it.**

**I hope the people that enjoyed the last story enjoy this one.**

* * *

A month had passed, since everything had happened, but Platyborg was annoyed waking up early, as he and Alt Doof were going to the doctor's for a check up, but knew it was important, but sighed rubbing sleep from his eyes as they were almost at the O.W.C.A but Alt Doof had been worried.

"Things will be fine, as he looks better." Perry told him.

Alt Doof relaxed, as he arrived, but he and Platyborg entered but headed for the infimary, but Platyborg was anxious, as he wasn't a fan of hospitals or doctors

"It'll be okay, dude.

At least Kiki doesn't know, right?" he said as Platyborg nodded.

But Alt Doof watched, as they were doing tests on Platyborg, but the one eyed man was watching nervously, but Perry understood silently watching.

The head doctor wanted to talk with Alt Doof outside for a while.

Platyborg wondered what they wanted, as he was peeking through the window of the closed door, but saw Alt Doof looked anxious, but wondered what the doctor had said.

He then saw the door open, as Alt Doof came back in, but smiled seeing Platyborg.

"Let's go, dude." he said.

Platyborg was happy, hearing that as they left but were going to Doof's place for breakfast, but he noticed that h8is uncle was quiet, as they were driving there.

"i'm fine, bro.

Let's just go." he said.

* * *

"So, how was the check-up, Platyborgie?" Yuna asked.

She and Platyborg were in his room with Luna, as the others weren't up besides them and the Doofs.

Platyborg noticed his sister was very happy, now that Kimiko wasn't around.

"Dad fed her to a Goozim, Platyborgie." Yuna said jokingly.

He knew it was a joke, but smiled, knowing their humour was different, like the Doofs, but Platyborg yawned, as he was sleepy, but Yuna saw him get back into bed, but she didn't mind, as she was watching TV, but had promised her brother not to tell Kiki, about him being at the doctor's.

She knew that Kiki wanted to help him, but understood.

"i'll be right back, Luna." she said.

She was going to get more dokkelberries from the kitchen, to keep her Goozim friend quiet, so her brother could sleep, but saw Luna in the kitchen, eating dookelberries, as Doof had given her a bowlful.

"Your Dad seems very worried, about Platyborg." Doof told her.

"I know, Uncle D.

Platyborgie was quiet, when he came back.

He's sleeping right now, which was why I wanted to feed Luna." she replied.

But he knew the doctor had told Alt Doof, the virus might relapse, and that scared him but Doof knew he and the others would help him.

Yuna smiled, seeing Luna eating the mail.

Doof sighed, as he knew the Goozim didn't mean it.

But they heard footsteps, seeing Future Platyborg up, but wanted to help make breakfast, as Yuna was curious to see this unfold, but Alt Doof smiled, at this, knowing that he needed to be postive.

He then went to sleep for a while, as being up early made him cranky.


	2. Anxious About Him

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope people like.**

**Alt Doofy's a little anxious about Platyborg, along with Yuna but they care about him alot.**

* * *

Alt Doof was lying awake in the bed in the guest room, as being at the doctor's with Platyborg had worried him, knowing that he could have a relapse, but his body shook with fear as tears erupted from his eye, but hid himself in the warm blankets, so nobody, especially Yuna could see him sad.

He then drifted off into sleep, as Yuna entered quietly, carrying a tray which had a plate of pancakes and a cup of cofee in it, but knew he was asleep, but knew he was scared about Platyborg like she was.

_He must be really worried, if he was crying about Platyborgie._

_Maybe he'll feel better, when he wakes up._

She then left her father to sleep, but saw Future Platyborg doing rodeo on Luna, but it made her smile, knowing her Platyborg would do stuff like that, but she hoped he was okay, but Kiki went to wake him up.

"Just be careful, Kiki.

He might be cranky, which means trouble." Yuna warned.

"I think I can handle him, Yuna.

Besides, I'm a Platyborg now.

But just hang out, while I get him up." she told her.

Yuna was anxious, knowing Platyborg hated being woken up, while having a good dream, but she knew Kiki could handle him.

"It's ironic, since they get married in the future." Future Platyborg said.

Yuna's eyes went wide, hearing that, but she knew they were meant to be.

She hoped that could happen, and that the vision she had was wrong, but her older self noticed something was wrong, but knew she didn't want to tell.

"Let's go somewhere quiet, okay?" she said as Yuna nodded.

They then left the living room.

* * *

But inside Platyborg's body, his antibodies were concerned, as they knew the virus was coming back, but were trying to fight it, as the anti-virus medicine was helping to make them strong, but they hoped the virus wasn't coming back.

* * *

Kiki opened the door to Platyborg's room gently, knowing he was asleep, but approached the bed like an ninja, but xouldn't help smiling, as Platyborg looked very cute when sleeping, but had to get him up shaking the covers like an earthquake was hitting the room, as Platyborg fell out of the bed as his eyes opened, but was annoyed, but stopped seeing it was Kiki, blushing.

"G-Good morning, Kiki." said coughing slightly.

The female Platyborg teen was a little worried, but Platyborg insisted he was fine, but she sighed, seeing him go get breakfast, but wondered if everything was okay with him, as he hadn't told her about the virus that had sent him into hospital and stuck in bed for a month.

He then saw Luna knock him over, but licking him, making him laugh.

Kiki smiled, seeing him playing with Yuna's pet Goozim.

He then got back onto his hind legs, but heard Perry rantig about something, while his Dad was listening, and comforting him.

He then saw that his uncle was wearing glasses, and not his contacts, which he was o used to seeing him pull out at night, but understood that he wasn't a fan of glasses.

"Morning, guys.

Hey, Uncle P's not wearing contacts!" Platyborg said.

Perry slapped his forehead, at his nephew's comment, but the nickname was something, both Platyborg and Yuna had called him, as in both their eyes, he was their uncle, but a super cool one.

"Blame the doctors, Platyborg.

They said my sight has gotten a little worse, and I have to wear these dumb things!

How're females supposed to swoon now, huh?" he hugged.

Both Doof and Platyborg were a little freaked out, by Perry's outburst.

"Uncle P got up on the wrong side of the bed, huh?

You can't blame him, Dad.

He used to make ladies swoon." he said.

Doof nodded, as he knew his frenemy, and surrogate uncle to Platyborg and Yuna was feeling very insecure, as he left to go check on him, while Platyborg was putting maple syrup on his pancakes.

He then started sneezing, like he had when he first had the vurus in his system.

He then relaxed, as he stopped but saw Alt Doof enter, looking messy.

He smiled, seeing the teenage cybernetic male up.

He then hoped Yuna was okay, as she'd been quiet all day.

* * *

"I had a vision, where Platyborg got sick again.

It happened after a game of Extreme Freefall, but Kiki saved him, using powers, but he was in the hospital again." Yuna said.

Future Yuna understood, as her younger self cared about her brother.

"Even if he does get sick, he'll be okay.

hE HAS YOU AND THE OTHERS TO HELP.

But let's go have fun, okay?" she said.


	3. Beginning To Rear It's Head

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tink555 and the others like.**

**I had the idea for the guitar thing last night, because in the Kick It Up An Notch music video, Perry and Platyborg are playing guitar.**

**The virus is slowly rearing it's head again, but Platyborg is trying to hide any sigm that he's getting sick again.**

* * *

Platyborg grabbed his guitar, as he along with his future self were going to jam, but the teenage cybernetic male saw Perry grabbing his guitar, as he thought that his uncle couldn't play guitar anymore.

"We'll see about that, Platyborg!" Perry told him.

They then were jamming in Doof's lab, as Yuna was playing the drums, but unaware Alt Doof was watching, with a smile on his face, as he was happy seeing Platyborg having fun.

Doof then saw them playing Guitar Hero, as it was his and Platyborg's favourite video game.

He knew that Alt Doof wanted to talk to him, about his feelings about the check up, as they went into the kitchen, but Perry heard a sneeze erupt from Platyborg's bill, as Yuna looked worried.

"I'm fine, sis.

Don't worry about me, okay?" he told her.

"Okay, bro." she said worriedly.

He then went to get a drink, as he was feeling pain in his throat.

* * *

But in his body, the virus had returned, but was kicking antibody ass, but wrapping tentacles around them, becoming monster sized slowly.

"Soon, this body will be mine again, and no antibodies are stopping me1!" he cackled.

* * *

Alt Doof was quiet, as he was drinking tea, in the kitchen, as he was telling Doof about his concerns about Platyborg getting sick again, but Doof was hugging him.

"It'll be okay, other me.

Platyborg is very strong, and won't give up.

You know it, along with me." he assured him.

Alt Doof nodded, smiled as he knew he was true, but saw Platyborg getting soda, but heard sneezes erupt, but Alt Doof was remembering Doof's words.

"I'm fine, guys." he assured them.

He then left, carrying soda, but Doof was scared, knowing he might have a relapse, but he had to stay positive.

* * *

Later that night, Doof was in Platyborg's room, as hr was giving him his medicine, as he was plugging in the connectors, but he was a little quiet.

"You've been sneezing a lot, huh?

You should tell us, if you're getting sick again, as it's nothing to be ashamed of.

We all care about you, along with your sister." he told him.

"I will, Dad.

I know, you guys care." he replied.

Doof smiled, as he watched him fall asleep after removing the connectors, but patted his head before leaving his room.

He hoped that Platyborg was okay.


	4. Relapse

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and a little quiet on the review front but it's okay.**

**Future Platyborg is anxious, knowing that the virus relapse is** coming.

* * *

Later, around midnight, Future Platyborg couldn't sleep, as it was stormy outside but knew tomorrow was the day when the virus relapsed, but didn't want to scare his younger self, but he had his IPod with him, putting earbuds in.

He then saw Future Yuna come in, as she was worrying about him, but couldn't sleep because of the storm outside, but she saw something bothered him.

"You know that tomorrow was when the virus relapsed, right?

I need to tell my younger self, why he can't play Extreme Freefall with us, but don't want to be rude." he said.

She understood, as she knew the relapse had scared her, and the others, but knew nothing would stop him.

She then curled up beside him, making them both feel better, as they began to relax.

"We should let things take their course, Platyborg.

But when it happens, we can help them." she told him.

He nodded in reply.

"You're welcome, Platyborg." she told him.

They then fell asleep, but Alt Doof was walking, but he wondered if Platyborg was okay, but saw he and Yuna were asleep, along with their future selves, but was happy.

He then went to bed himself, but had a bad feeling about the upcoming day.

* * *

"Platyborg, wake up!

It's Saturday!" Yuna yelled.

The female Platyborg teen laughed, tickling her brother awake and hitting him with a pillow, as he woke up laughing, but was returning fire, as he was laughing.

They then ran into the kitchen, but Yuna saw her brother coughing, but he assured her he was fine, as they went to make breakfast, but saw Kiki was up, but making pancakes, as Platyborg blushed and in a love trance.

Kiki smirked, seeing him out of it, as it was cute, but she saw a smile on his bill.

"I bet your cooking's the best in this dimension." he said dreamily.

Yuna laughed at her brother, as he covered his bill blushing brightly.

"it's cute, Platyborgie.

I know, as you're being sweet." she said kissing his cheek.

Platyborg was blushing, as Doof walked in, wondering what was going on with Platyborg, as Yuna was telling him about Kiki kissing him.

He then dmiled, as he saw Platyborg setting the table, but drinking juice from the carton.

"What did I tell you about doing it, Platyborg?" he said.

Platyborg was eating pancakes, and putting maple syrup on them, but he was sneezing out of control, making Doof worry, but Platyborg said he was fine, as they were leaving to go have fun.

Future Yuna then saw anxiety in her brother's eyes.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine.

He is you, after all." she assured him.

Kiki wondered what was going on, as she'd overheard.

* * *

But in Platyborg's body, the virus had returned, and was strong, but wreaking chaos, but the antibodies were fighting hard, against him, but losing.

"Just give up!" the virus cackled evilly.

* * *

Yuna was anxious, as she saw Platyborg wasn't feeling so great, but Kiki saw him drop to his knees, but then passed out, which made her worry, along with Yuna and the others, but Future Platyborg and Yuna had Platyborg in their arms, as they deployed their wings, but Kiki followed them back to Doof's lab, as they were worried.

But Alt Doof was scared seeing his nephew sick again, but were getting him to the infirmary, like the head doctor had told him, but Kiki wondered what was going on, but both Doofs were worried, going there, but Yuna was going with them.

"We'll tell you later, Kiki." Doof told her.

She hoped he was okay.


	5. Building Hope

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Kiki's angry about what's going on, but the others will calm her down, especially getting the anti-virus shot.**

**But one of Yuna's powers, Emp Link awakens, and uses it to be with Platyborg.**

* * *

Kiki's body shook with anger, as Future Platyborg and Yuna understood, as her Platyborg hadn't told her he was sick, but Doof knew she wanted to go see him, but she couldn't unless she got the anti-virus shot.

"Then give me the shot, Doofy!

I'd do anything, to help him!" she yelled.

Doof had the kit that the doctors had used to give Yuna theshot but he saw Yuna watching, as he gave Kiki the shot, but a sad smile was on her bill.

"Thanks, Doofy.

Now I can see Platyborgie, right?" she asked him.

Doof nodded, as she deployed her wings, hea knewding for the infirmary at Perry's agency.

She hoped Platyborg was okay, but knew that Platyborg would be asleep, when she was there, but she didn't care, as long as she could be with him, and use her spirit to help him.

She then entered, but saw him lying in a hospital bed, but it made her sad, but knew he'd get better like last time.

"I know you'll get better, Platyborgie.

Like last time, remember?" she said..

She then kissed his forehead, knowing it was risky but worth it.

She then left before Monogram showed up.

* * *

Yuna then was feeling odd, as her eyes glowed with bright light, as she heard Platyborg crying.

_Yuna, can you hear me?_

_I'm alone, and I need you and the others around_ me.

She nodded, as she was talking to him, somehow, but unaware her older self was watching, but smiled, knowing her younger self had discovered Emp Link, but saw her eyes open, with tears in them, as she approached.

."I'm able to talk to Platyborgie somehow, but unsure how." Yuna told her.

"That was Emp Link, younger me.

It's what I used to wake him last time, remember?" she said.

Yuna nodded, but saw Alt Doof enter.

"They want us at the infirmary, now!" he said excitedly.

Yuna had hope, as they left.

* * *

Doof and the others were stunned, seeing Platyborg awake, as Yuna hugged him, but he smiled, as Kiki and her had helped him wake up,

"We're so happy you're awake, Platyborgie!" Doof heard Yuna say.

"Well, you guys helped, but the doctors want to talk to you guys." he told them.

Alt Doof gulped, as he heard the doctor mention that Platyborg needed a transfusion, to keep the antibodies stronger, but Doof saw Yuna volunteer, as the doctor understood.

"I know you're scared, but I have to do this.

Platyborgie's my brother, and he needs me.

I'll be fine, I promise." she said.

"Let's get started, then." the doctor said.

Alt Doof then buried his face, in Doof's shirt, as Doof was rubbing the one eyed man's back, knowing Yuna was being brave.


	6. Proud Of Her

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope Tink555 and veryloyalfan enjoy.**

**Alt Doof's worried about Yuna, as she chose to go through the transfusion, to help Platyborg.**

**But she'll be okay, but brave to help him like this.**

* * *

Alt Doof couldn't sleep that night, as all he kept thinking about, was Yuna in the infirmary going through the transfusion to help make the anti-virus patch that would help him, but knew she was being brave for her brother.

He then got up, to get a drink of hot chocolate as that would soothe him, and make him sleepy but found Doof and Perry in the kitchen, worried.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" he asked them.

"Nope, we couldn't, other me.

But Yuna's tough, like her brother." Doof assured him.

Perry was drinking hot chocolate, but knew Alt Doof was a father to Yuna, but he was hanging out.

Future Platyborg was asleep, along with Future Yuna but Alt Doof knew that his Platyborg and Yuna had to be okay, if they were alive.

He hoped that they were okay.

He put the mug of hot chocolate on the bedside table, as he wrapped the soft, purple blankets around him, but was thinking of both Platyborg and Yuna, before his eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

The next morning, in the infirmary, Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, seeing Yuna in a bed beside him which made him anxious, but understood, hearing that she'd went through a transfusion to help him, but she would be going home later, but would be weak for a few weeks.

He then saw Alt Doof enter, but was relieved, hearing Yuna could come home later.

He was hoping things would be okay, but Monogram wanted to talk to Doof alone.

He saw his other self gulp, following Francis.

He then took his mug with him, into his room.

* * *

"So Francis wants to start a Platyborg division, for the agency?

Oh, this should be good!" Alt Doof said as he rubbed his hands in glee.

Perry shot him a glare, as the one eyed man blushed, but knew Yuna was asleep on the couch, but was proud of her, for helping her brother, as Luna was beside her, guarding the young female teen Platyborg, as she was her pet.

Perry then put his translator on, as he was telling him that Monogram's idea was good, but knew that Platyborg would need something to do, once he was at full health, but was stunned, hearing that Platyborg was going to be the leader of the division.

"Monobrow thinks he has good leadership skills, since he was general of your army, other me." Doof told him.

Yuna then began to stir, as Alt Doof smiled, as he hugged her.

"Will Platyborgie be okay, Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, since you helped him." he replied as she was in his lap.

He then activated the portal to his dimension, as he went through, as Luna followed them, but Doof smiled.

He knew that Yuna was one tough kid.

* * *

Alt Doof was tucking Yuna into her bed, as she wasn't allowed to get out for a few weeks, but she understood, as Luna was in her basket, but he was proud of her, for willing to help her brother like that, but knew she wanted him home with them.

"It was a very brave thing you did, Yuna.

I'm proud of you, honey." he said kissing her head.

He watched as she fell asleep.

He then left her room quietly, as he didn't want to wake her up as she needed her rest, but went back to the 1st Dimension, to visit Platyborg.

He then activated the portal remote, stepping through the portal.

He then headed to the O.W.C.A infirmary, but saw Platyborg awake.

"How's Yuna, Uncle D?" Platyborg asked.

"She's asleep back at my place.

She was worrying about you, though." he told him.

The teenage cybernetic male smiled, sneezing, but covered his bill.

"Sorry about that, Uncle." he said.

He then heard him telling him about what Francus had told him, but Platyborg smiled, coughing but drinking juice.

He was looking forward to leading a division of the agency, where his 1st Dimension self worked, but Alt Doof knew he would be awesome, remembering how he led the Norm Bots with an iron paw..

"I should get going, bro.

Yuna needs me.

I'll be back, okay?" he said.

Platyborg nodded in reply, seeing hi leave.


	7. A Little Comfort

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Platyborg and Yuna are going to recover together, as they missed each other.**

**Tink555 and I were talking about it earlier.**

* * *

Alt Doof then returned to his place, seeing that Yuna was beginning to wake up, as Luna was on her bed, but he saw her eyes open, as she sneezed, but was scared.

"I-I'm not getting sick like Platyborgie, right?" she asked.

"A little, but it's mild.

It'll go away in a few weeks.

But you can hang out with your brother, as you've both sick." he told her.

Yuna smiled, hearing that, as she wanted to hang out with her brother, as he was coming home in a few days, but would be taking a higher dose of the medicine.

"Hey, Luna.

I wanna play, but I;m sick." Yuna said coughing.

The infant Goozim licked her face, making her smile as she missed hanging out with somebody.

Alt Doof then saw Yuna drinking juice, which was a good thing, but went to make lunch.

* * *

A few days passed, and in the 1st Dimension, Platyborg was back, but he and Yuna were lying in his double bed together, as they'd been apart for a while, but he smiled seeing Yuna was asleep, but her arms were around his waist, but he knew Yuna felt safe sleeping beside him, as they were siblings but close ones.

He then saw Doof enter, as he needed to give Platyborg medicine, but smiled, seeing Yuna asleep, as it was cute, and knew how much the female Platyborg cared about her brother, like going through a transfusion to help him.

"She was really scared about you, when you got sick again, Platyborg.

When the doctors suggested the transfusion, she was the first one to do it." he told him.

Tears were in his eyes, knowing how Yuna cared for him, but knew Kiki had laid eggs, but decided not to tell Platyborg until he was better, along with his duties as the leader of the Platyborg division for the O.W.C.A, but he was secretly proud of him.

He knew that Platyborg had changed.

He then watched, as Platyborg fell asleep, after taking his medicine.

He left them to sleep.

* * *

Kiki was watching her and Platyborg's eggs in the incubator, that Doof had made with Alt Doof's help, but knew Platyborg would be excited, seeing their kids, but knew that he might be upset.

She would brace herself for that, no matter what.

* * *

Alt Doof heard whimpering come from Platyborg's room, as he knew it wasn't Platyborg but saw it was Yuna, as he entered knowing that it was Yuna, as Perry had told him that the female Platyborg teen had nightmares sometimes, about Platyborg being evil again, after seeing his memories, but entered his nephew's room.

"You okay, honey?

You look like you had an nightmare." he told her.

Yuna nodded, as she was in his arms, as they left the room, but was sitting on the couch with her, as the female Platyborg teen was telling him about the dream she'd had but understood.

"Don't worry, that won't happen.

I'm glad you destroyed his memories, as he needs an new beginning.

You're a very good sister to him, as he needs you.

Like you need him, but understand your concern.

Perry tells me about your fear." he said.

Yuna nodded, feeling sleepy, as she coughed slightly.

He then rubbed her back gently, as she began to fall asleep, soothed by her father's heartbeat, but Alt Doof, smiled, going to the guest room, but put Yuna in the bed, but climbed in beside her, but smiled knowing he was a good father, falling asleep himself.

Doof smiled, seeing his alter self and Yuna asleep, but knew about Yuna's bad dreams sometimes, but knew she'd be okay.

He then went to sleep himself.


	8. Bonding

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope Tink555 and veryloyalfan enjoy.**

**Yuna is bonding with the others but also with her brother, as they haven't had time to bond, since he was sick.**

* * *

A few weeks had passed, but Yuna was feeling better, but she was helping Perry make breakfast but the teal furred male smiled as he knew the female Platyborg teen liked helping him, as she knew that his sight was getting a little worse, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Did you sleep okay, Yuna?

No bad dreams, huh?" he asked her.

"Nope, Uncle P.

I hope Platyborgie gets better, so we can have fun.

You think his and Kiki's eggs will hatch soon?" she said.

Perry smiled, as he knew she cared about her brother, but was happy that he was a good guy now, but she was excited about the eggs hatching, as it meant new siblings to play with.

"I hope so, Yuna.

Kiki and your brother will be good parents." he told her.

He was flipping pancakes, but one almost hit him, but Yuna caught it in the pan, making Perry smile.

"Thanks, Yuna." he said as Doof walked in.

He smiled, as he loved seeing his frenemy bonding with Platyborg and Yuna, but saw Yuna looking at the incubator, wanting to know when the eggs were gonna hatch.

"Honey, they'll hatch when they hatch." Kiki said.

She then saw Alt Doof enter, as Yuna hugged his leg, as she loved him as her father but he blushed.

"Good morning, Yuna." he said smiling.

He needed to go check on Platyborg, but he was asleep but sneezing, but entered but saw the cybernetic teen wake up.

"Hey, buddy.

Feeling better, bro?" he asked.

"A little, Uncle D.

Is Yuna okay?

She slept okay, right?" Platyborg said.

"Yes, she did, Platyborg.

I've made sure she sleeps okay, along with Luna." he said.

Platyborg smiled, as he felt bad for his sister, when she didn't sleep but he then sat up in bed, as he was taking medicine before having breakfast, but knew that taking the medicine, meant he and Yuna could have fun.

He knew that their older selves were still around, but were hanging out with Kiki and Yuna, but teaching them to use their powers.

Alt Doof was smiling, as he then left.

Yuna then came in, with breakfast, as Platyborg smiled, knowing she cared about him, but she was sitting on the bed, while he was eating.

"I'm glad you're better, Yuna.

I hate seeing you sick, or upset." he told her.

"I know, Platyborgie.

You're my brother, and will protect me.

But I don't wanna lose you, to anything." Yuna said softly.

He knew she was talking about some of her bad dreams, but he then wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Don't worry, Yuna.

I'm not going anywhere.

We're always gonna be family, no matter what." he said.

"You promise, Platyborgie?" she asked.

"Of course, Yuna.

I love you, as you're my little sister." he told her.

She smiled, as she knew it was true, as she nuzzled him, as a chatter emitted from her bill, but he laughed.

"Yuna, let's go play baseball!" Kiki said.

The female Platyborg teen was nervous, looking at her brother.

"It's okay, Yuna

Go play." he told her.

"Okay, Platyborgie." she said hugging him.

She then hopped off the bed, and went to have fun.

"I love you, Platyborgie." she said softly.

* * *

"So Luna was making Doof chase her through the park, Yuna?

That's funny!" Platyborg said as they were in his room.

They were playing Angry Doofs, along with talking and laughing, but she saw Platyborg coughing slightly, but Yuna then rubbed his back, as he was drinking juice.

"Thanks, sis." he said.

"It's okay, Platyborgie.

It must be scary, being sick all the time.

I was scared, seeing you in the infirmary." she said looking away.

He knew that she and his Dad, along with his uncle had been scared, but never knew Yuna had been scared about him being sick, but hadn't told him how she felt about him being sick.

"I knew you were scared, Yuna.

I never meant to make you sad, along with Dad.

At least we're together now." he said.

She nodded, smiling.

"Yes, it is.

I know you're gonna be a good Daddy.

When the eggs hatch." she said.

Platyborg knew the eggs in the incubator were his and Kiki's, but he was scared, in case one of their kids were sick like him, as he couldn't bear to see one of them sick.

"Yeah, I know." he told her.

Yuna understood, as she knew that he was nervous.

"You'll be a good father, strong and protective." she said.

Platyborg nodded, getting a high score on the game.

"Oh, I can get a higher score, bro!" she told him.

They were playing, but Alt Doof smiled.

He knew that Yuna was helping her brother out, as he realised it was time to go, as Yuna sighed, but Future Yuna was going with her and Alt Doof.

"We need to go, pumpkin.

Luna's probably missing you, like crazy." he said.

"Okay, Daddy." she said.

She hugged Platyborg before leaving.

He hoped she'd be okay.


	9. Everything's Better With Platyborg

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink55, veryloyalfan and Rainbow Moon 13 for reviewing.**

**Yuna's a little sad in this chapter, as she misses being with Platyborg, but maybe sneaking off to see him will help.**

**I hope people** enjoy.

* * *

Yuna was quiet, later as she, Alt Doof and her older self were sitting at the dinner table, as she missed Platyborg, as she was picking at her burger.

"You okay, honey?

You've been quiet." Alt Doof told her.

"I'm fine, Dad.

May I be excused?

I'm not really hungry, right now." she told him.

Alt Doof nodded, seeing her leave, as he was worried, but Future Yuna knew she missed Platyborg, as she knew what food might cheer her up.

"I'll talk to her, Doofy." she said.

She then headed to the kitchen, grabbing jars of dookelberry jelly and peanut butter, while putting bread in the toaster, as Platyborg always made her awesome peanut butter and dookelberry jelly toasted sandwiches, but knew Yuna missed him.

She knew that Yuna might sneak off, to see Platyborg, as she had a portal remote.

* * *

In her room, Yuna was sitting on her bed, opening her digi locket, which had Skype on it, as there were tears in her eyes, seeing Platyborg asleep in bed sneezing and coughing, but some fell from her eyes, but was closing it, as she was nuzzling a stuffed Platyborg, that her Dad had made for her a long time ago.

She then heard the door open, as her future self walked in with a plate of platypus feet shaped sandwiches, which were toasted, as she knew it was like the ones that Platyborg made for her, when she was sad.

"I thought you might be hungry, younger me.

You look down, Yuna." her future self said.

Yuna nodded, showing her the image of her brother in bed, sneezing and coughing.

"How come he's not recovering, like last time?" Yuna asked her future self.

"This time is different from last time, Yuna.

The virus is giving him heck.

It'll just take him a little longer." she told her.

Yuna nodded, seeing her leave, as the female Platyborg teen pulled out a portal remote, as she activated a portal leading to the 1st Dimension, as she picked up the plate of sandwiches and went through.

She hoped that she wouldn't be caught.

* * *

Alt Doof was anxious, going to check on Yuna, but his one eye widened, seeing she wasn't there and was anxious, but needed to find her in case something bad happened to her.

Future Yuna knew that her younger self had went to be with Platyborg, but knew it would make her younger self happy.

He hoped she was okay.

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, as he heard Yuna sniffling, as he wondered why she was upset, but was listening to her tell him that she missed him, along with having nightmares, but he understood as he was sitting up coughing a little, as it made her worry.

"That's why you're sad, huh?" he asked her.

She nodded, after telling him the nightmare she'd had, but understood.

"I'm not gonna shut down, or go anywhere.

I'm gonna be fine, Yuna." he said wiping her tears away.

Yuna nodded, as she was nuzzling him, as his heartbeat was soothing her, but she was getting sleepy as she fell asleep in his arms, but he put her gently in the bed as he lay beside her, but was getting sleepy himself, as he had ate a sandwich.

He hoped that Alt Doof wouldn't be mad, as Yuna had came here for a good reason.

Doof smiled, seeing this, but needed to tell his alter self, knowing he was freaked out about Yuna being missing, but he knew she had missed her brother.

* * *

Later the next morning, Alt Doof walked into Platyborg's room seeing Yuna asleep, with her arms around Platyborg's waist but understood, knowing why she'd been sad, but was deciding not to punish her, knowing her brother was important to her, like him, but went to make breakfast and wait for Yuna to wake up.

He needed to talk to her, when she woke up.


	10. Healing Her Sad Heart

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope Tink555, veryloyalfan and Rainbow Moon 13 like.**

**Yuna's being a little bit of an insomiac in this chapter, but Alt Doof and Platyborg along with the others help her feel better.**

* * *

It was three in the morning, but Yuna wasn't in the mood to sleep, as she'd woken up from another bad dream about Platyborg, but she was nuzzling her plush Platyborg, and crying, as she was worried about her brother.

She knew that he said he would be fine, but she still had fears about him getting worse, and having a bad relapse, as her metallic paws shook with fear.

She then felt her fear turn into rage, as she was trashing her room, unaware that her future self was watching throgh the camera, but felt bad for her, as she knew that there were a lot of bottled feelings in her.

"I need to show the Doofs this, so they can help." she told herself.

She then went into Alt Doof's room, but the one eyed man was awake knowing something was wrong.

"There's something you need to see, Doofy." she said.

She then showed him, as his eye widened, but needed to help Yuna, anyway possible.

He then went to Yuna's room, seeing her curled up in a ball, hugging her plush Platyborg to her heart, and crying, but he saw the damage her anger had unleashed, but that wasn't important right now.

"Y-Yuna, honey, look at me, please?" he said.

He saw tears in her eyes, as he knew she was sorry but scared, as he saw dark rings around her eyes, knowing she didn't sleep a lot at night anymore.

"You need to sleep, baby girl, as this is scaring me.

Platyborg's worried too, about you." he said.

"He is, Daddy?" Yuna asked him.

"Yes, he was when I told him, about you not sleeping.

He thinks he's to blame, but he's not." he said.

"I-It's not his fault, Daddy.

He's the best brother in the world, and in this dimension, but I don't want to lose him, not to a virus or evil.

Everytime I fall asleep, I have bad dreams." she confided.

"I know, as he told me about them.

He and the others know how tough the sitch is on you, as you and Platyborg are very close siblings, but he'll recover but slower than last time.

He's also wanting you tpo be a big sister to his and Kiki's hatchlings when they hatch.

i'm gonna give you something that'll help you sleep, okay?" he told her.

He then gave her a shot, as it was a sedative, but smiled seeing her out like a light.

"Good night, pumpkin." he said kissing her forehead.

* * *

"How's Yuna, other me?

I hope she slept last night.

Platyborg's worried about her, not sleeping, but thinks it's his fault.

But it's not, but he's worried." Doof said.

He and Alt Doof were in his kitchen, having brunch, as Alt Doof had woken up late, around noon but he along with his alter self and the others were worried about Yuna, but understood the female Platyborg's fear, as they wanted Platyborg to get better fast too.

"She's still sleeping, I hope.

I gave her a sedative to help her.

She's scared, for her brother.

I don't blame her, as they're close." he replied drinking coffee.

Kiki had overheard them, as Future Yuna had told her about what had happened last night, but had promised not to tell Platyborg, as it would upset him, and he didn't need more stress.

Future Yuna then heard an alarm on her wrist communicator go off, knowing her younger self was waking up, but knew she'd come here.

Kiki hoped Yuna was feeling better.

* * *

Yuna's eyes fluttered open, as she felt something lick her awake, seeing Luna on her bed, which made the female Platyborg smile, but looked at the clock, realising how long she'd slept, but saw her room was clean, but she got out of bed at once, but made her bed, like always.

"I hope the others aren't mad, as we have plans." she said.

She was putting things into her backpack, as she fed Luna lunch, but grabbed the portal remote, opening a portal to the 1st Dimension, and stepping through, but headed to her uncle's apartment, but Kiki smiled, answering the door, but hugged Yuna tight.

"Good afternoon, Yuna.

You look a little better." she said as she let her in.

Alt Doof smiled, seeing the female Platyborg teen eating, as he wanted to talk to her, but would wait until later, but hoped Platyborg could help him out.

He noticed she was drinking Dr Peppersmirtz, as she didn't drink coffee, and it had the same effect on her, as with coffee, but sighed.

He knew they were having a picnic at the park, but waiting for Leah and Perry to come back from training, but Yuna was doing the dishes.

"Is Platyborgie awake yet, Uncle D?" she asked him.

Alt Doof nodded, as the female Platyborg teen left the kitchen, but went down the hall, to her brother's room, but heard guitar playing, knowing he was up, but she smiled going in, as Platyborg was playing gentle chords on the guitar.

She then hugged him tight, beginning to cry, as he knew about her lack of sleep.

"Hey, it'll be okay, sis.

I know you're scared, but I'm scared too." he said.

Yuna's eyes widened, knowing he was fearless, even when her father had used him to take over the 2nd Dimension, but knew everybody got scared.

"But you're the bravest guy in both dimensions, that I know." she told him.

He smiled, hearing that.

"i need you to be strong, for the both of us, okay?

Your Dad and my Dad need you, to make them feel better.

We're not alone anymore, remember?

We've got a family, who cares about us now." he told her.

She nodded, hearing Kiki call her, as she left.

Platyborg knew she'd be okay, as he was working on something for her, that would help her sleep, knowing a lullaby would help.

* * *

Yuna laughed, as she was riding on Luna, as the infant Goozim was running through Danville Park, in a crazy game of Tag, as Kiki couldn't help but smile, as this was the first time Yuna had been happy in a long while, but both Doofs were hoping that it would last for a while, as they loved seeing her happy, and not the sad one they'd been seeing the past few weeks, as Luna bucked Yuna off, but she landed in leaves, but laughed loud.

"You okay, Yuna?

That was one wild game of tag, huh?" Kiki said helping her up.

"I'm fine, guys.

Yeah it was wild, but fun!" she said as they were hungry.

"Last one there's a doofkopf!" Kiki said running, as Yuna ran after her.

He then tucked her in, before leaving, but needed to talk to his other self, but would later, after getting sleep himself.


	11. Making An New Platyborg Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope my fav reviewers are enjoying.**

**Yuna and the gang are having some fun, but Yuna also makes a friend named Tori, but her friend Pretty Eye and her moved from the 2nd Dimension to Danville, but Pretty Eye is searching for her nakama who happens to be Agent L, but she'll be in my next story, Raising Platyborgs**

**I can't wait to start that one, once this story is finished.**

**Pretty Eye is my Platyborg persona, and very free spirited, but visually impaired.**

**I like** her.

* * *

Yuna smiled, as he was racing towards where the picnic mat was, under a tree near the batting cage, which was one of the female Platyborg teen's favourite things to do at the park, but saw a strange Platyborg there, making her curious.

"I beat you, Yuna!" Kiki said proudly.

But Yuna saw a dark blue Platyborg wearing a leather jacket, with black fingerless gloves over her metallic paws, but had a digi locket around her neck.

She was hitting baseballs out of the cage, with pure force, which made her in awe, but the strange Platyborg stopped seeing Yuna, as she was curious.

"Wow, I thought I was the only Platyborg in town.

The name's Tori.

I moved to Danville, along with a friend named Pretty Eye, who's also a Platyborg like me, but she's searching for an old friend who's a dark brown red furred platypus who works for the O.W.C.A.

Who're you, kid?

You seem cool, for one of us." she said.

"I'm Yuna Doofensmirtz, but Platyborg's my brother." she told her.

A broad grin crossed Tori's bill, hearing Platyborg's name, knowing he had a bad rep back in the 2nd Dimension, but she had a crush on him, but didn't know he had a sister.

"Yuna, you coming?" she heard Doof say.

"I'd better go, Tori.

It was nice meeting you." she said.

Tori then put her Skype number in Yuna's digi locket, so they could talk on Skype, but Yuna joined her friends, as Alt Doof wondered who she'd been talking to.

"Her name's Tori, and she moved here from the 2nd Dimension, with her friend Pretty Eye, who's searching for her friend, who sounds a lot like Leah." Yuna told him.

Leah then spat out soda, hearing that, but would ask Carl to help find her.

But Alt Doof saw a sweet smile on Yuna's bill, as she was eating a dookelberry and peanut butter sandich, as Future Yuna and Platyborg had helped make the picnic, but he was anxious about tonight, knowing she might stay up all night again, but pushed those thoughts aside.

He liked seeing her happy, and down.

* * *

Platyborg was in bed, but had gotten his future self to help him make a CD full of soothing music, to help Yuna fall asleep at night and not have bad dreams about him, but he'd recorded a lullaby onto it, that he'd wrote.

He then heard the others come back from the park, but saw Yuna enter, hugging him tight, which made him laugh.

"I see somebody had a fun day, at the park." he said.

"Yeah, it was a good day, Platyborgie.

I even made an new friend, named Tori.

She's a Platyborg, like us,." she said.

"That's awesome, sis.

Here, this is for you." he said handing her a CD case.

"Thanks, Platyborgie." she said hearing Alt Doof call her.

He hoped that the music would help her.


	12. Returning To The Future

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope my fave reviewers like.**

**It's a little quiet on the review front.**

**Future Platyborg has fixed the portal to the future, and he and Future Yuna must decide whether to stay or return to the future.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was that night, as Yuna was getting ready for bed, but had put the CD that Platyborg had given her onto her IPod, but saw her Dad enter with hot chocolate and cookies, but she smiled sipping hot chocolate.

"I hope you sleep okay, Yuna.

You not sleeping is scary, Yuna.

But things will be okay, I know it." he assured her.

Yuna nodded, as she saw him leave, but she was eating cookies, but was putting on her earbuds, but stunned hearing Platyborg's voice, along with singing, as he was very good at it.

She then felt her eyes get really heavy, but wasn't fighting it, as she lay down in bed, but nuzzling her plush Platyborg, as she drifted off into sleep, but Future Yuna smiled seeing her asleep.

"Way to go, Platyborgie.

She's asleep, for once." she mumured.

She then went to her room, but Future Platyborg was in Alt Doof's lab using the Internet, but had fixed the portal to the future.

He bit the lower half of his bill, as he wanted to tell his Yuna, but knew she liked being with her younger self, but wanted to talk to her about it.

He then sighed, falling asleep as Alt Doof entered the lab, but smiled as he lifted him up gently, and taking him to a guest room, but tucked him in.

He then tucked him in, but hoped his Platyborg was okay, as he then left him to sleep but he went to get ready for bed himself.

* * *

"You fixed the portal to the future, Platyborgie?

That's awesome, but worried.

It means we can go home, right?" Future Yuna asked him.

The older Platyborg nodded, as he knew she liked hanging out with her younger self, but wanted to go home, but he knew she liked seeing Uncle D again, but sighed knowing what he was going to say was crazy.

"i'll go home, and you can stay here.

I know you're enjoying it here, especially since you can be with Uncle D.

I can still talk to you, through Skype and visit." he said.

"Okay, then it doesn't sound bad." she told him.

He was going after breakfast, but didn't want the others to know, especially his younger self, but she knew that he'd come back.

They then went into the kitchen, but were making coffee, as they drank it when they got up, but were making pancakes, but were being careful not to wake up Alt Doof or Yuna, but were having fun.

"We haven't done this in a long while, since we were little." Yuna told him.

He nodded, seeing Alt Doof enter, wearing feetie pyjamas with trains over them, but it made them smile, as he was being cute.

"Mmm, sonething smells good!" he said.

Future Platyborg smiled sadly, seeing him make himself coffee, but Future Yuna knew he'd visit.

But she'd tell Alt Doof later,

Future Platyborg was eating pancakes, with maple syrup on them, but Alt Doof wondered why he was sad.

"It's nothing, Uncle D." he said finishing his breakfast.

"i'll be back in a few moments, Uncle." Future Yuna said.

She and Future Platyborg then went to their uncle's lab, as Future Yuna activated the portal to the future, as he hugged her, but went through, ss the portal closed, as Future Yuna wiped a tear away.

She then went to join Alt Doof in the kitchen, along with Yuna, but her younger self wondered what was wrong.

She'd tell her later, as she didn't want to make her sad.

She hoped that her Platyborg was okay, as she went to be alone for a little while,


	13. Making Her Feel Safe

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks so much to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Leah entered the computer room of the O.W.C.A, as the dark brown red furred platypus female wanted Carl to locate Pretty Eye for her, so they could talk, but the red headed young adult saw a projected image of Pretty Eye, when she was a dark purple furred platypus.

"Oh, that friend of yours, Agent L!

I might've found something, that'll help." he said.

She saw that Pretty Eye lived in the same building as Doof did, but she wanted to go talk to the female Platyborg, but bit her bill.

"T-Thanks, Carl.

I'm gonna go, okay?" she said leaving.

The red head then saw her leave, as he knew she cared about her nakama, but hoped she'd be okay.

* * *

Platyborg was happy, seeing that Yuna had slept last night, but was anxious knowing he would be in bed until he got better, but didn't want to scare her, but had an idea, as he saw his locket on the bedside table, knowing that Yuna looking after it for him, might give her comfort, until he got better, as he saw Yuna enter, but hugging him.

"Hey, sis.

You have a good night's sleep?" he asked her coughing slightly and sneezing.

A look of anxiety was in Yuna's eyes, as he told her what was happening, but she looked like she was about to cry.

"There's something I want you to look after, for me." he told her.

Yuna saw his locket in his metallic paw, as she understood, but took it.

"I'll take good care of it, Platyborgie.

You can count on me, bro." she told him.

She then put it around her neck, as a smile was on her bill.

"Let's play some Angry Doofs, bro." she told him.

He nodded, but saw Doof come in.

"Your little friend Tori lives in the building, Yuna.

I saw her in the lobby, getting mail." he told her.

Platyborg was curious about Tori, as the female Platyborg teen was telling him about Tori, especially her skills at the batting cage, as the cybernetic male ten smiled.

"I'm glad you've found a friend, Yuna.

Maybe she can help you feel better, about me being sick." he told her.

Yuna then heard the doorbell ring, as Alt Doof answered it, but saw Tori as he let her in, but told her that Yuna was in her brother's room, as the dark blue female Platyborg female blushed, entering Platyborg's room, as Yuna smiled.

"Hey, Tori.

This is my brother, the famous Platyborg.

He's sick at the moment.

We always hang out a lot." she said.

"That's sweet, like me and Pretty Eye.

We moved here from the 2nd Dimension, as we didn't feel welcome, but we went here, but it's better as we're liking it here,

Pretty Eye's visually impaired, but doesn't tell anybody, as she thinks they'll see her as weak, but I know she's not weak." Tori told them.

They were playing Angry Doofs together, along with talking and laughing.

Alt Doof was happy that Yuna had found a friend.

* * *

Meanwhile in her and Tori's apartment, Pretty Eye was lying on the couch, listening to music on her headphones, but was looking at phoyos on her locket, but the dark purple female Platyborg was feeling sad, but unaware somebody was in the apartment, but it wasn't Tori, as she aimed her wrist cannon, at where the intruder was, but stopped seeing a certain dark brown red furred female platypus wearing a fedora there.

"L-Leah-kun, is it really you?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes it is, Pretty Eyes.

I see you've became a Platyborg now.

That's awesome, my nakama." she told her.

"Actually, it's Pretty Eye now, Leah.

We should hang out and talk, like old times." she said.

Leah nodded, as they were leaving, to go out for a while, but were going for coffee.

She hoped that her nakama was still the same on the inside, as she'd changed on the outside, but were going to hve fun together, but hoped that they could be friends again.

* * *

Later that night, Yuna was still up, as she had a bad dream about her brother, but remembered she had his locket, as she opened it hearing a song that Alt Doof used to sing to them, when they were little, as she saw photos of her and Platyborg, when they were little, but she felt drowsy.

She then lay down, wrapping her arms around the plush she slept with, but was remembering good times with her brother, falling asleep.


	14. Comforting Alt Doofy

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Alt Doofy's having nightmares but Yuna is giving him comfort, like he does for her.**

**Thanks to Tink555 for inspiration.**

* * *

Yuna was awoken, at three in the morning, hearing her Dad scream in his room, as she wondered what was wrong, as she got out of bed, but knew her father needed comfort, as she entered her Dad's room seeing Choo-Choo on the floor which bothered her, knowing it was a treasured thing to him.

Alt Doof was curled up in a ball, on the bed as she climbed onto the bed, but wrapped her arms around his waist humming, as he saw her there, but smiled sadly.

"Did I wake you, pumpkin?

I'm sorry, as I had a bad dream." he told her.

There was a look of sympathy on the female Platyborg teen's face, as she understood how it felt to have a bad dream, as she'd had a lot before.

"It'll be okay, Daddy.

At least you've got me.

Why did you throw Choo-Choo onto the floor, Daddy?" she asked him.

"I-I need to say sorry, Yuna, because of how I behaved when taking over, for a dumb train!" he said crying.

But Yuna was rubbing his back, telling him it was okay to cry, but they laid down in his bed, but he was feeling better.

"I know you did wrong, Daddy, but you're making amends and being a good guy, by caring about Platyborg and me." she said yawning.

"Thanks, honey." he said falling asleep along with her.

* * *

_How're you, Yuna?_

Future Yuna was still awake im her room, as she and Future Platyborg were talking through their wrist communicators, but saw her brother looked tired.

"I'm fine, but you look tired.

Have you been taking your medicine, everyday?" she answered.

_Yes, I did take my medicine, Yuna._

_I see somebody isn't asleep yet, huh?_

_You still have my locket, right?_

"Yes, I do, Platyborg." she answered.

He then hung up, as she lay down in her bed, but hoped he was okay, as she knew that he could handle himself, but she still worried about him.

She yawned, as her eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Monogram had told Leah, that the agency would adopt Pretty Eye and that she could live in the agency, but the dark brown red furred female was excited, as she left at once, as it was early morning, but left for Doof's building, but entered Tori's apartment, but saw Pretty Eye up, but hugged her.

"I need to tell you something important, bro.

You wanna come to the agency?" she said.

"Yes, I do.

I should write an note to Tori, and explain." Pretty Eye said.

"No need, bro.

I left an note." Leah replied helping her pack her stuff.

Pretty Eye then got in the hover car, as they left, but hoped that Tori wouldn't be mad, as they left.

Leah knew she'd like living at the agency.

She then noticed that Pretty Eye was quiet.

"Things will be okay, I promise." she assured her.

"I know, but I'm scared." she said.

* * *

Yuna was hanging out with Platyborg and Tori, but she noticed tht Tori looked a little sad, as she told her friend that Pretty Eye had went to live at the agency, but the female Platyborg teen knew that she'd be able to see her again, but the dark blue Platyborg female agreed, as she knew that Yuna was a good friend.

"Thanks, Yuna.

i see, that your Dad didn't sleep too good, huh?" she said.

Yuna nodded, as she knew that her Dad was drinking coffee, to wake himself up, as he hadn't slept well but Platyborg looked worried, but knew that Yuna could help him feel better.

He knew that Love would help his uncle heal.


	15. Joining The Agency

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks so much to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing and inspiring me with ideas for the story.**

**Tori has been offered to join the upcoming Platyborg division at the O.W.C.A, but is unsure, but Yuna will help her.**

* * *

Tori was feeling a little sad, as she was in the apartment by herself, as she missed Pretty Eye seeing that her posters were still up, but hoped she was doing okay, but then saw omebody enter, as it was a dark brown red furred platypus female, wearing a fedora.

"You're Pretty Eye's friend, the one she's been looking for." she said.

Leah smiled, hearing that, but was telling Tori where Pretty Eye was, as she wanted the dark blue female Platyborg to join the new Platyborg division, as Tori needed time to think, as Leah understood.

"Take your time, Tori.

I'll be back in a few days." she said as she left.

She needed advice from Yuna, as she went to Doof's apartment, but smiled seeing they were eating dinner, as she was blushing.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm intruding, guys.

I'll just go, okay?" Tori said.

But Doof heard Tori's stomach rumble, as she was hungry, but relieved she wasn't imposing, as she joined them for dinner.

They were eating chinese but Yuna sensed something was on her friend's mind, but she'd talk to her after, but Doof was anxious, knowing Perry's kids were leaving for college in the morning, but he didn't know.

He was bracing himself, for his frenemy's reaction, but was thinking of ways to deal with it.

Kiki wondered if something was wrong, but saw Perry leave.

"I need to go see my kids, okay?

I'll be back, I promise." he told her.

Doof gulped, seeing him leave.

* * *

Perry esd sitting on Phineas's bed, eating cake, as he knew they'd had a party for being accepted into college, but the teal furred male had no idea, that the boys were leaving for college in the morning, but Phineas decided not to tell him that, knowing he'd be heartbroken, as they were moving to New York.

"I'm so proud of you guys, for getting accepted into college.

It seems like only yesterday, you were kids making everyday of Summer count." Perry said through his translator.

Ferb saw him wipe away proud tears, but understood as they were sitting on the bed but Phineas was talking about old times, as the three of them were laughing and having fun.

* * *

Yuna was listening to Tori, as she was telling her friend what was on her mind, but she knew that she would be a great addition to the division.

"You think so, Yuna?

I want to be with Pretty Eye, but what about you?" she asked.

"I don't mind, as we can talk through Skype.

My brother's the leader of the division." Yuna replied.

Tori's cheeks went red, hearing that, as she had a crush on Platyborg but kept it hidden, but agreed with Yuna, that it would be a gpod idea to join.

"Thanks, Yuna." she said hugging her.

Yuna then smiled, as Tori left.

She knew Tori would be an awesome addition.

She then saw Perry return, with a smile on his bill.

"I see you had fun, with your boys, Uncle P." she said.

Perry nodded in reply, as he was tired, but she knew they were going soon.

She knew that she would look after her father, in case he had nightmares again.

Perry hoped she would be okay.

* * *

Tori was packing away her stuff, as Leah was back, but had a feeling she was going to join the Platyborg division, as she knew that Pretty Eye would be happy, as the dark blue Platyborg would be happy, but climbed into the hover car, as it took off into the night, bound for the O.W.C.A vuilding.

Tori knew she was making the right choice, as she knew that Yuna would be proud of her.

* * *

Yuna was singing to her Dad, as it was helping him fall asleep, as he'd had more bad dreams, but she yawned, but left him to sleep, going back to her room.

She knew that Tori was okay, but was proud of her.

Her eyes then closed in sleep, as she was dreaming about her friend and family.


	16. Cheering Him Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope that Tink55 and veryloyalfan enjoy.**

**Perry's a little sad, as his kids left for college, but Doofy will help him feel better.**

**I hope you** like.

* * *

It was early morning, but Doof woke up, finding an upset Perry, as he had a feeling he'd seen his boys leave for college, but sighed, as his frenemy was drinking black coffee but was rubbing his back, as he felt him crying into his chest but understood.

"I've been there, too Perry.

The day Vanessa left for college, I was a mess.

But having you guys here is helping.

Besides they're still family, and you'll see them at Christmas, my little frenemy." he told him.

"I-I knew this day was coming, Doofy.

I just never thought it would be now." he told him.

"I know, Perry.

But you've taught them well, so you should be proud, not sad." he told him.

"You're right, Doofy.

I'm gonna go sleep, okay?" he said.

He then went to his room but was climbing into bed, but opened the locket, hearing Phineas and Ferb singing, but smiled seeing the photos from the day, they'd went to the 2nd Dimension, but tears were in his eyes, at the photo of the boys hugging him.

"I guess you guys don't need me anymore, as you're all grown up.

But my family here needs me, now." he said drifting off.

* * *

Pretty Eye was relaxing in her room at the agency dorms, but heard knocking on the door, after training but opened the door, but her eyes widened, seeing Tori, as she hugged her but Leah smiled, as her old nakama hugged her, as she missed her.

"I see that you joined us, Tori.

But what about Yuna?" she asked.

"We can still be friends, bro.

But I'm gonna get settled in, okay?" Tori told her.

"You used Platyborg to get her here, right?" Pretty Eye asked.

"Yep, I did." she said laughing.

Leah then felt her watch buzz, as an e-mail came from Doof, as it was about Perry, but she needed to go.

"Can you do me a favour, Pretty Eye?

Can you show Tori around?

There's something I need to go take care of, at home." she said.

The dark purple female Platyborg nodded, saluting.

"thanks, my nakama.

I can always count on you." she said leaving.

Pretty Eye nodded, as she went to help Tori.

* * *

Doof was stunned, seeing his alter self was exhausted, as there were dark rings around his eye indicating he had lack of sleep, but Yuna sighed, knowing her Dad had nightmares about how he'd behaved, when being ruler of the 2nd Dimension.

"You should sleep, other me.

You look like a zombie, from not sleeping.

Go take an nap, okay?

Yuna, help him okay?" Doof said as she nodded.

She knew her uncle was helping Perry feel better, about his kids, seeing him making a cheese platter, knowing her uncle's family cheese recipe was the best in the world, and knew her uncle was in love with it, but wanted to help her father fall asleep.

She knew a song she loved, that was like a lullaby, but from her favourite movie, Tangled.

She smiled, as she went to where her father was lying awake in bed, but was sitting up.

"Can't sleep huh, Dad?

Flower gleam and glow.

Let your power shine.

Make the clock reverse.

Bring back, what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt.

Change the fate's design.

Save what has been lost.

Bring back, what once was mine

What once was mine." she sang.

Alt Doof was out like a light, which made the female Platyborg teen smile, as she kissed his head.

"Sweet dreams, Daddy." she whispered.

She then left the room, but went to hang out with Platyborg..

Doof was relieved, hearing his alter self was asleep, but had heard her singing.

Yuna then went to Platyborg's room, but found him watching movies and drinking soda, but he smiled seeing her, as she hugged him, but he was glad Doof was sleeping.

"Dad said he has a big surprise for us, when I'm better in a few weeks.

I can't wait, as it might be something cool." he told her.

She'was sitting on the bed, but a little sleepy, as her Dad had kept her up the kast couple of nights, but Platyborg smiled seeing her curled up in a ball on his bed, in deep sleep.

He hoped Perry was okay.

* * *

"T-Thanks, Doofy." Perry said.

He along with Doof were sitting at the table in the kitchen, eating Doof's famous cheese, but Doof was worried about his frenemy, as he'd be on the streets as his kids were at college, and he couldn't let that happen.

"Stay here for the night, Perry.

Until you figure out what to do.

But we're family to you, Perry." he said.

"Thanks, my frenemy." he said hugging him.

"I'd do anything for you, Perry." he said.

Leah was with them, but proud of her husband, for opening up.

She knew they could stay at her owner's house, but knew Doof was a better place for him right now..


	17. Revealing The Surprise

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope Tink555, along with veryloyalfan enjoy.**

**Doofy's taking the gang on vacation to Hawali, with lots of adventures planned.**

**This was inspired while listening to an Ashley Tisdale song.**

**I hope you guys** like.

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and Platyborg was feeling better, well enough to travel, making Doof and their family happy, but now he was going to reveal the surprise he had, about them going on vacation, seeing Kiki, Platyborg and Yuna running around and playing with Nerf stuff.

"I'm gonna tell them at dinner, about the vacation." he told Alt Doof.

The one eyed man had been sleeping better, since Yuna had been helping him, by making hot chocolate and singing to him, but was happy, as all three Platyborgs were waterproof, so they could surf.

"They're gonna love it, other me.

We need a vacation, after everything's that happened." he told him.

Doof agreed, as he had ordered pizza for dinner, but saw Kiki, along with Platyborg and Yuna calming down, but were laughing sitting on the couch.

He was relieved that Platyborg was feeling better, but looking forward to spending family time together.

Alt Doof knew this would be his first vacation, and was excited, but knew Yuna would be happy being with her brother and friends, but hoped Perry was okay, as he'd been quiet, but understood.

He then saw it was five in the afternoon, but knew the pizza would be here soon, as Kiki, Platyborg and Kiki were going to Platyborg's room to have fun, but Doof heard Perry in his room talking, but opened the door to his room a little, seeing he was on Skype talking to his boys, which made him relieved.

He left his frenemy alone, for now.

* * *

"We're going to Hawali, Uncle D?

That's awesome!" Yuna said excited.

They were at the dinner table, eating pizza, along with salad, but Doof had revealed the surprise, but they were all excited, even Perry, remembering he'd been on active duty the last time he'd been in Hawali.

Alt Doof knew they were leaving in a few days, but the young Platyborg teens were excited, as it would be a wild adventure, but Doof knew it would be fun.

* * *

_So you guys are going to Hawali, Perry?_

_That's awesome, dude!_

_You're gonna have fun, as you deserve it._

_Ferb and I will be fine, as we can take care of ourselves, but we can talk like this, while you're on vacation, nut engineering class went fine today._

_We're really sorry, if leaving for college upset you, boy._

_We wanted to tell you, but we were afraid, about how you'd take it._

_You're not mad at us, right,_ Perry?

Perry was still up, as it was two in the morning, but Phineas and Ferb wanted to chat for a little while, like they did every night, as it helped the teal furred male feel close, even though his boys were at college.

"I could never be mad at you, guys.

Yes, we can while I'm on vacation.

I know you never meant to hurt me, but it did.

But I'm fine, since we can talk like this." Perry said yawning.

Phineas looked worried, hearing him.

_You should get rest, boy._

_You're gonna need it._

_We'll see you later,_ okay?

Perry nodded, as he hung up, but climbed into bed, as he was out like a light, after turning off the lamp.


	18. Preparing For Hawali

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope Tink555 and veryloyalfan like.**

**Doofy and the gang are preparing for their vacation.**

* * *

Platyborg was exhausted the next day, after he and his family had gone shopping for their vacation, but Doof saw him and Yuna crash on the couch, as he laughed.

"Hey, prepping for a vacation can be rough, but worth it." he said.

Yuna agreed with her uncle, but was drinking root beer, as Platyborg was watching TV.

"It's gonna be awesome, guys." he said as Kiki agreed.

She was looking forward to having alone time with Platyborg, but Yuna winked at her, as Platyborg blushed.

Alt Doof then realised he had to go, as Yuna understood, but hugged Platyborg.

"I'll see you later, sis." he told her.

She nodded, going through the portal to the 2nd Dimension, but would talk to him, later.

She had to pack, as they were going soon.

Platyborg was helping set the table for dinner, but was excited.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the 2nd Dimension, in Alt Doof's house, Yuna was in her room packing already, as Luna was curious, at the stuff, as the female Platyborg teen was telling her about Hawali, as she was packing her backpack, but had a map on her bed.

"Hawali looks cool, Luna.

I can't believe we get to go there, as it'll be an adventure.

We've never been there before, but it'll be fun.

Daddy says, that it's a bad idea to take pets with you on vacation, as you could get lost, and I couldn't bear that.

But somebody will watch you, while we're gone." she told her.

Alt Doof couldn't help but smile, as his daughter was being cute, as she always talked to Luna and him, as it was nearly time for dinner, as he entered but smiled seeing how prepared she was.

"I see somebody's ready for an adventure, huh?

We're not going for a couple of days, pumpkin." he told her.

Yuna blushed, hearing him.

"Well, I couldn't help myself, Dad.

I'm too excited!" she said pumping her paw in pride.

"Well, it's dinner time, so let's go eat." he said.

Yuna nodded, as she and Luna left her room, but was pouring Luna's Goozim food into a bowl, as she put it down in front of the young Goozim.

"Chow time, Luna." she said.

She then sat at the table, as she and her father were eating, but he was looking forward to the vacation too, but could use some downtime.

Kimiko had dumped him, but he hoped that his true love might be in Hawali, but he had to make sure Yuna liked her.

* * *

Later the next day, Platyborg was learning a few hula dances, as he liked to dance but when nobody was around, but Kiki couldn't help but smile, seeing Platyborg blush.

"Don't stop, as it was good.

Maybe we can dance at a luau, on vacation." she said.

He agreed, as he was excited about the trip, but was planning things.

They were then sitting on the bed, watching a movie, as Doof entered.

He was giving the teenage cybernetic male his medicine, but Kiki knew they were taking it with them, as he needed to take it everytime.

Platyborg understood, as he coughed a little but was drinking soda.

"It'll be okay, buddy.

At least you're getting better.

It's okay." he told him.

Kiki saw him take the connectors out of Platyborg, after a few moments, but knew that he'd be okay, as she hated seeing him sick, but knew he'd be okay.

She then relaxed, as she felt Platyborg hug her.

It made her heart race, and made her smile.

She was very lucky, to have somebody like Platyborg.


	19. The Night Before

**A/N**

**More of the story, and it's the night before the vacation, but everybody's excited.**

**Thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing, and loved the new chapter of your** story.

* * *

Later that night, Doof was almost finished packing, as tomorrow they were leaving for Hawali but he saw that Platyborg was watching the Platypus Network, but it was soothing him, but Doof saw Perry watching with him, as it was soothing to them.

"Guys, it's almost bedtime.

We've a big day tomorrow, remember?" he said.

Platyborg was asleep on the couch, as he picked the cybernetic teen male up, and going into his room, but was giving him his medicine, but knew he would be okay, but knew watching the Platypus Network soothed Platyborg into sleep, when he didn't want to sleep.

_Aw, he's such a cute sleeper, but he's a trooper._

_Things have been rough for him, since that dang virus entered his system, but maybe Hawali will help him relax, as he's gonna be very busy._

_I know he'll be a good leader of his division, but not like Monobrow._

He then kissed his forehead, before leaving his room, but Perry smiled seeing his frenemy smile, as he was packing but knew how concerned he was about Platyborg, but had a feeling that Yuna wasn't asleep.

He hoped that she would be okay, but he was drinking hot chocolate.

"Leah's meeting us, at the airport.

She's coming with us, Doofy." Perry told him.

He knew that, but understood but was getting ready for bed.

* * *

But in her room, in the 2nd Dimension, Yuna was too excited to sleep, as she was jumping up and down on her bed, along with her future self, as they'd had a lot of soda, but Alt Doof was busy packing but was taking Luna to the pet sitter.

"Hawali's gonna be a blast, older me!" Yuna said.

"Yep, it is.

I know Platyborg's gonna have fun." she said.

Yuna then used the wrist communicator that Platyborg had given her, but saw he was asleep, as she was going to invite him to join in the fun, but Future Yuna said that it wasn't a good idea to wake him.

"I guess you're right, older me." she said yawning.

The sugar rush was wearing off, as the young female Platyborg teen was feeling sleepy, as her eyes closed in sleep, but Future Yuna left her to sleep, but saw Alt Doof back.

"I'm surprised, she's asleep now.

The sugar boost wore off, huh?" he asked her.

The older female Platyborg nodded, as she was going to her room, as she needed rest, for the upcoming day, but Alt Doof smiled, as he went to check on Yuna.

He saw her deep asleep.

He then kissed her head, but left.

* * *

Platyborg was woken by his alarm clock, but was excited, as he was putting on a hawalian shirt with denim shorts, with sandals, so he could pass as a human to enter the airport, but they were getting breakfast at the airport, but he'd rsther fly to Hawali using his wings, but knew his Dad wouldn't let him, but hoped there wouldn't be trouble.

He then walked out of the bathroom, after going to the bathroom.

Perry was wearing a shirt and shorts, but wearing a straw hat, but not wearing sandals, as he hated wearing shoes, but Doof was wearing casual clothes.

Platyborg was carrying a suitcase, but had a backpack on his back, but Doof smiled, but needed to give him medicine, before they left for the airport, as Perry watched him plug the connectors into Platyborg but removed them, after a few moments.

"Ready to go, guys?" he asked.

Both platypi males agreed, as they left, but Platyborg was curious but anxious, as Perry understood, as it was his friend's first time flying in a plane, but understood.

Doof then saw him asleep on the car ride to the airport, but woke him up, when they got there.

"Let's go, guys.

Yuna and the others are waiting for us at Security." he said.

Perry had a feeling, that Platyborg wouldn't get past the metal detector, as his body was eighty percent metsl, but Doof had a plan as the security guy understood, after Doof explained.

Yuna, along with Kiki and Future Yuna were able to pass through, after Alt Doof explained.

"Let's get something to eat, as we haven't had breakfast." Kiki said.

Platyborg agreed, as they went to the food court, but Perry was disgusted, seeing Doof eating eggs.

"Why do you get like that, when I eat eggs?" Doof asked.

"Baby platypi hatch from eggs, Doofy.

It's a crime against my species, to eat eggs." he told him.

"Don't worry, Perry.

No platypi, in these eggs." he said.

Alt Doof agreed, but saw the teal furred male join Platyborg and the others, as they were eating pancakes.

He then saw Leah show up, with Pretty Eye, as Yuna smiled, as Tori had told her about her, but Leah knew Tori was in Honolulu.

"Hey, guys,

This is Pretty Eye, my old nakama." she told them.

The dark purple female Platyborg smiled shyly, as she was a little shy, but Perry knew she'd been like that, as a human and as a platypus, but knew she'd come out of her shell.

They then heard their gate was boarding, as they left to board.


	20. Welcome To Haeali

**A/N**

**Here's more, and hope that veryloyalfan and Tink55 like.**

**Doofy and the gang are almost at Hawali, but there's a surprise for Yuna, when they land at the airport.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Leah along with Preety Eye had noise cancelling earbuds in, as the plane was in the air, as they weren't big fans of flying by plane, but they and the others had been excited for Hawali.

Platyborg was playing video games, along with Perry, and Yuna, as they were playing Angry Doofs, even though their IPads were in Airplane mode, but Doof was happy seeing them relaxed, as he and Alt Doof were listening to Broadway music.

They were getting sleepy, as preparing for the trip had made them tired, but were asleep in a matter of moments, as Pretty Eye smiled, as Leah heard her belch, after drinking soda.

"Awesome belch, nakama!" Perry said as she laughed.

He was liking his wife's friend, but hoped she wouldn't be too wild, knowing her friend was shy.

But he noticed the dark purple female Platyborg was quiet, but he didn't know that she wasn't a fan of flying by plane.

He then saw her watching a movie, but was drifting off into sleep.

He then saw the air hostess with lunch, as Leah decided not to wake her nakama up, but put her lunch on the table, after putting it up.

She knew that her friend was tired, but knew that she'd always wanted to go to Hawali, but she was eating but saw her friend wake up, smelling cookies.

"Hey, you okay?

I think we're almost there, Pretty Eye.

You didn't ruin the surprise for Yuna, right?" she asked.

"Nope, you know me.

I haven't told her." she replied eating.

She hadn't eaten since arriving at the airport, but had a scone for breakfast, but got cranky when she didn't eat.

Doof and Alt Doof woke up, as the air hostess said they were touching down very soon, as Yuna was waking up from an nap, along with Kiki but Future Yuna had been surfing the Internet.

The plane then landed at Honolulu International, as Doof and the others got off, but Pretty Eye growled, as she hated crowds, as she was using her long cane, but Leah had promised not to tell anybody, unless she wanted to, but were going through Customs.

"Hey, Yuna!" they heard somebody yell.

Yuna was turning around, but saw Tori there, as she hugged the dark blue Platyborg female, as Tori saw Platyborg and Perry smirking and wolf whistling at the hula girls that greeted tourists.

Kiki and Leah rolled their eyes, at both male platypi's behaviour.

"Mahalo." Pretty Eye said, feeling the flower necklace around her neck, but smelling it.

Leah was surprised, as the lei was pink, and knew her friend hated anything pink or girly, which Perry knew but stunned that she hadn't ripped it to shreds.

"Thanks, babe!" Platyborg said.

Doof rolled his eyes, as he and Alt Doof went through.

They then left the airport, but were getting a cab.

It would take them to a resort the O.W.C.A owned, but the host families of agents went there, on vacation, but Leah was looking forward to a little downtime.

They then arrived at the hotel, and spa, but Perry was checking them in, along with Platyborg, but was excited seeing some cool things, like tiki masks.

"Come on, guys, let's go to our rooms." Doof said.

They then went after him.


	21. Settling In

**A/N**

**Here's more, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Doofy and the gang are settling into Honolulu, but Yuna meets somebody, who she has feelings for, but meets him in the forest after a wind blows her into the forest.**

**I'm also watching the PnF movie while writing.**

* * *

Leah smiled, as she and Perry were in their hotel room, unpacking, but they were sharing a room together. while the others were having separate rooms, but they had a feeling Platyborg, along with Kiki and Yuna were at the beach, or at the pool, as they were waterproof now, so swimming was okay for them.

Perry then saw Doof walk in, as he was going to explore, but knew that Kiki, Platyborg and Yuna had gone off exploring, but knew they'd be okay.

"Pretty Eye and Tori went shopping, in town.

Kiki, Platyborg and Yuna are exploring." he told them.

Perry then put on swim shorts, as he wanted to hit the pool, as Doof sighed, but he knew that his frenemy had to swim, as he was a fan of swimming.

Leah was staying inside, as it was too hot for her, as it annoyed her, but Perry understood, kissing her on the bill.

"Have fun, you two." she said.

Perry nodded, as he left.

* * *

At the beach, Kiki, along with Platyborg and Yuna were getting a crazy idea to parasail, without the parasail, as they could use their wings to do it, but both Kiki and Platyborg were a little anxious, but Yuna wasn't afraid, deploying her wings, and taking off, as the winds were perfect for gliding, as Kiki and Platyborg joined her.

"What do you think Dad and Uncle P would say, if they saw us?" Yuna asked them.

"Pronbly tell us to land, before we get hurt, I guess." Platyborg replied.

But Kiki felt a storm pick up, as she and Platyborg landed, but were scared, as the storm had blown Yuna off, as Platyborg had to get his Dad and uncle.

Kiki then saw Tori, as she told her worriedly, as both her and Pretty Eye understood, as they went to the hotel room, but Doof saw his son shaking in fear, as he told him what had happened, but Doof saw Alt Doof sad.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." he assured him.

Platyborg hoped so, as he was scared for his sister.

But Alt Doof had a tracker on Yuna, in case something like this happened, but saw she was deep in the forest, but Leah was going after Yuna, along with Tori, but Alt Doof hoped Yuna was okay.

* * *

Yuna's eyes fluttered open, feeling pain in her arm, and wing, knowing she couldn't fly but the female Platyborg teen whimpered in pain, but saw a pair of brown eyes peeking out, as she was scared, but saw a dark brown male platypus wearing a tribal necklace, but he wasn't scared of her.

"Aloha, I'm Kana.

What about you?

What happened to your arm?

It looks nasty!" he told her.

"My name's Yuna and I was blown here by a storm.

I think my arm's broken." she told him.

He then knew she was from the mainland, as he'd seen her, when he was getting shaved ice, but smiled seeing her.

"Come with me, as I'll help you." he told her helping her up.

She blushed, as she was feeling her heart beat faster, as they were holding paws, but was seeing the sun begin to set.

"I know a place, where we can stay for the night." he told her.

She followed him, but knew that her family was looking for her, but was liking Kanai,

She hoped that her Dad would let her date.

He led her to a cave, which was warm and safe, as he lit a fire, but doing a fire dance, as Yuna smiled.

"That's cool, Kanai." she told him.

"Thanks, Yuna." he told her.

He was eating nuts and berries, but was examining Yuna's arm, as it was broken, but needed to get her to the mainland, as he cared about her.

"You can help me get back, Kanai?" she asked.

"Yes, I can.

I don't have a family, as I was abandoned." he told her.

"That's sad, Kanai.

At least I'm here." she told him.

He agreed, as he yawned.

They then lay down in each other's arms, as they drifted off in sleep/


	22. Finding Yuna

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan and those who've been reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Leah smiled, as she and Tori were close, as they'd been walking through the forest all night, but Yuna's signal was coming from a cave, but Tori smiled, seeing her friend asleep in a male platypus's arms, as Leah had a feeling this was the boy Yuna had met the other day.

"Hey, guys, I missed you!

I hope Dad and the others are okay.

This is Kanai.

He has to come with us, okay?" Yuna said.

Leah understood, nodding as she picked Kanai up gently, without waking him, as they left, using the hovercar, but arrived at the hotel, but were heading to Alt Doof's room.

The one eyed man was relieved, hugging Yuna but heard her whimper, as her arm hurt, but saw her arm and wing were broken, but saw the male platypus teen, that Platyborg was mad at.

"We'll talk to him, when he wakes up.

Yuna really likes him, as a boyfriend." Tori told him.

Alt Doof looked quiet, as he was worrying about the day, when Yuna would have feelings for boys, but they would take this slowly.

"Let's tend to Yuna, first.

Then we'll sort everything out, Doofy." Leah said.

Doof agreed with her, as they were friends and fathers.

Alt Doof agreed, as he went with Yuna to get checked out, but wanted to have a talk with her, about relationships, but needed time to come up with a way to say how he was feeling.

* * *

Platyborg was relieved, that Yuna was okay, but not happy that she had a boyfriend srt of, as they were having breakfast, as his brotherly instincts were kicking in, but Kanai looked nervous, knowing Platyborg didn't like him, but Doof needed to talk to Platyborg, knowing Alt Doof had told him to keep an eye on Yuna, but saw his other self eating muffins for breakfast.

"Maybe you should eat something, besides muffins.

You're gonna be tired, and low on energy." he said.

Alt Doof was eating granola, but dipping muffins in it, grossing Perry out.

He was eating oatmeal, but saw Pretty Eye signing Yuna's cast.

Leah knew her nakama was a little lonely, but had faith she'd meet somebody here.

But Tori saw Doof and Platyborg leave.

Yuna was hoping her brother would relax, as she loved Kanai, and cared about her brother but knew this would happen, if she met a cute platypus boy.

"Don't worry, Yuna.

They'll come around." Tori said.

"Platyborg's gonna be happy, seeing Yuna's back." Perry told them.


	23. Giving Kanai A Chance

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan and Tink555 for reviewing.**

**Doof gives Platyborg a mission, to learn about Yuna's new boyfriend, to ease Alt Doof's anxiety, but he's gonna have fun too.**

**I watched the PnF movie three times last night.**

* * *

Platyborg was sitting on the bed in Doof's hotel room, as he was thinking, as he knew they were going to have a talk about Yuna and her boyfriend but the cybernetic teen male saw gimm sit down along with Alt Doof, as he knew that seeing Yuna with a boy made both males nervous.

"I always hated the fact, that the day would come, when she'd find a cute platypus boy and have feelings." Alt Doof said.

"I understand, other me.

I was the same way with Vanessa, until I realised something, that her happiness was more important.

I know you're afraid of Yuna getting her heart broken, but if it's meant to be, then it'll happen.

But Yuna's one tough Platyborg chick, so she'll be fine." Doof told him.

The one eyed man knew his 1st Dimension self was right, but Platyborg was quiet, which bothered Alt Doof, as he would've reacted by now, but Doof knew he was worrying about his sister.

"It'll be okay, Platyborg.

I know how much you care about Yuna.

I kinda have a mission for you." Doof told him.

The cybernetic male teen smirked, which relieved Doof, knowing he was feeling better about this whole thing.

"What is it, Dad?

You want me to take Kanai out?" Platyborg said.

Alt Doof laughed, as Doof slapped his forehead.

"No, Platyborg.

I want you to get close to Kanai, and see if he's okay for Yuna, as that'll ease your uncle." he told him.

Platyborg nodded, deplying his wings and left through the open window.

He then went to get some breakfast.

Alt Doof hoped that this would work.

* * *

Yuna was on the beach with Kanai, and a few of his friends, as they were playing soccer on the beach, but the female Platyborg teen was having fun, as she and Platyborg played soccer a lot before he got sick, but she was scoring a lot of goals, but Kanai saw Platyborg show up, but got excited seeing they were playing soccer.

"Wanna play, Platyborgie?" Yuna asked him.

He nodded, getting into the game, as he was on Yuna's team but Kanai was in awe, at his skills, as they won the game, but Kanai was impressed by both him and Yuna.

"Let's get a snack, okay?" he said as they agreed.

Platyborg knew he could get some details for his uncle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leah and Perry were relaxing at the spa, as they needed a spa day to themselves, but at first Perry wasn't so sure about going to the spa, but his wife had convinced him it was okay.

They were getting their spines walked on, but relaxing in a hot tub.

"This is nice, huh?

I wonder what the others are doing?" Perry asked smiling.

"I don't know, honey." Leah replied.

* * *

"Wow, you guys are so cool!" Kanai said.

He, Platyborg and Yuna were sitting at a picnic table, eating pineapples and talking, but the dark brown furred platypus male was amazed as Yuna was telling him about herself and her family.

"You guys are siblings, huh?

You're very close.

I can see why Platyborg was mad earlier, about us hanging out.

I don't have a family, myself.

I was raised in a zoo here in Honoluku, but I was smarter than my kin, so escaped, and have been living in the forest ever since.

I would like a family, even if it's human." he told them.

Platyborg's eyes were wide, hearing Kanai's story, but felt bad for judging him, before he got to know him.

"It's okay, Platyborg.

You're just being a really good brother, and caring about Yuna.

I think I see your Dad over there, guys." he said.

Doof was wearing hula gear, including a coconut bra, and dancing, which made Yuna laugh, but Platyborg went deep red, at his father's antics, but knew he loved to dance, but Yuna was taking photos along with Pretty Eye.

"We can use these as dirt." Pretty Eye said smirking.

Platyborg agreed.

But he overheard somebody talking about a temple, with treasure, as Kanai and Yuna had a feeling he wanted to go find it, but knew their parents would freak if they got hurt.

"We're Platyborgs, Yuna.

We can handle ourselves, right?" he said.

Kanai then was leading the way, but Pretty Eye had to go get Perry, as this could get dangerous, but Tori had gone off after the two Platyborg teens, as Yuna was her best friend.

She hoped things would be okay.

* * *

What do you mean Platyborg and Yuna went off, Pretty Eye?" Leah asked her friend.

"Platyborg heard somebody talking about it, and wanted to get the trasure.

We need to tell the Doofs, in case they freak!" she replied.

Perry agreed, as they'd been trasure hunting before, but knew Platyborg wanted to have a wild adventure, but they then left the resort, but decided not to tell the Doofs.

He hoped that Platyborg and Yuna were safe, but Kiki had no idea her boyfriend was in danger.

* * *

Platyborg smiled, as he, along with Kanai and Yuna had entered the temple, but made it through the traps with ease, butwere in the trasure room, but saw a medallion, as he wanted to bring something back for Kiki and was about to grab it, when Perry stopped him, along with Tori.

"Hey, Uncle P!

Whatcha ya doing?" he asked innocently.

"Rescuing you guys from danger, Platyborg!

Let's go, okay?" he said as they left the way they'd came.

But Platyborg was hurt, from doging a trap, but Perry carried him, as they ran out of there, but got out of there before anything else happened, but Leah was relieved, as they got in the hovercar.

Yuna had a feeling they were in trouble, but knew Platyborg was in bigger trouble, as trasure hunting had been his idea, but Leah saw him whimper, as his leg was in pain.

Perry hated seeing anybody he cared about, hurt or in danger, but he returned to the resort, seeing both Doofs there waiting for them.

"Yep, we're doomed." Yuna said as Kanai understood.


	24. Spending Time Together

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan and Tink555 for reviewing.**

**Platyborg's stuck in bed, because of his leg, but Kiki will help him out.**

* * *

Platyborg was whimpering in pain, as his leg was in a cast, but was sitting on his bed, but but he saw Kiki enter, but he was worried about Yuna, as he saw Doof walk in, but he hugged him, as Perry had told him about what Platyborg and Yuna had been doing.

"I'm sorry, about what happened, Dad.

Is Yuna in trouble, is she?" he asked him.

Doof shook his head, telling him that Yuna had gotten off with it, knowing it had been his idea, since he'd watched National Treasure a zillion times..

".You're grounded, until your leg heals, okay?" he told him.

Platyborg nodded, as he knew what he'd done was stupid, but wanted to impress Kanai, and get him closer to Yuna, as Doof smiled knowing that it had worked as Kanai was talking about today's adventure.

He also knew they were going to a luau, but saw Kiki come in, as she wasn't going as she wanted to be with her boyfriend wanted to get married..

"She's not going either, Platyborg.

She wanted to be with you, as you need alone time." he told him.

He knew that she was the perfect pain killer for Platyborg, as he went to get ready for the luau.

Kiki was sitting on the bed, but was massaging her boyfriend's leg gently, and trying not to hurt it further, as Platyborg was purring, as it showed his affection for her, aking her giggle.

"I'm sorry you broke your leg, Platyborgie." she told him.

"I kind of deserved it, Kiki.

What I did, was pretty dumb." he told her.

She smiled, as she was ordering room service, but saw Perry enter, wearing a tux, which made him look dashing, but Doof was ready, wearing a Hawalian shirt with jeans.

"Wow, somebody looks dashing." he said.

Perry and him then left, but Kiki and Platyborg said they'd be fine, but Doof would have his cellphone on, in case anything happened.

Kiki was sitting on the bed, but wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

He blushed, smiling as he was eating pizza, but were watching movies.

* * *

Yuba was in awe, watching a firedance, as she and Kanani were sitting at a tabe a few away from Doof and the others, as Alt Doof had relaxed a little, after hearing how Kanai was okay, but was keeping a close eye on them, but Leah and the others were drinking soda, but having fun.

"I bet Platyborg's having fun, with Kiki.

I hope they don't trash the room, or we're in trouble." Perry said.

Tori agreed, but noticed a hula girl was having her eye on Doof, as they'd hung out earlier, while hula dancing.

"H-Her name's Annie.

We kind of have a lot in common." he told them going red.

"You should go talk to her, Doofy." Leah told him.

"She'd never like me for me, guys.

I have bad luck with women.

Plus Platyborg might be upset, like Yuna.

When you were dating Kimiko, other me." he told him.

"Don't be shy, look her in the eye, Doofy." Perry heard Pretty Eye say.

She knew she'd gotten that, from one of her favourite episodes of Friendship is Magic, which was about confidence but knew that was one of their favourite shows.

But she saw a dark brown red furred male platypus, winking at her, but Tori knew that her friend needed a boyfriend, but she then saw him approach.

"Aloha, sweet thing.

I'm Jake.

You wanna hit the nightclub, later?

What's your name, sweetie?" he said.

"P-Pretty Eye." she answered.

"Wow, cool name." he told her.

Pretty Eye blushed, but both Leah and Tori were being cautious, as they cared about their friend, but Leah had a good feeling about the boy, as he was wearing biker boots on his webbed feet.

"I'll see you later, okay?" he told her.

Both Doofs were in awe, seeing this, as the tough Platyborg female blushed, having a dreamy look on her face, as Leah smiled.

"What nightclub was he talking about?" Perry heard Doof ask.

"It's a platypi only one, Doofy.

It's in the resort.

A lot of the local platypi go there, to have fun." Kanai told him.

But Leah knew her friend was shy, but didn't want people to know about her sight, but would take her there, as Pretty Eye hugged her.

Thanks, Leah.

You're a great friend." she said.

"I know, bro.

Jake really likes you, and we should get to know him." she said.

But Doof then saw Annie invite him to dance with her, as he was a good hula dancer on the island, but he blushed, as he was having fun, but he stepped on her foot, as she giggled.

"It's okay, Doof.

You're a very sweet guy, you know that

Your friends told me about you, as you're a very good father." she told him.

He blushed, as she kissed him, as he blushed.

Perry gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

Platyborg and Kiki were playing Angry Doofs, along with playing guitar, as Kiki was hula dancing, but the cybernetic male blushed as his heart was racing faster, as she wanted him to dance with her, but knew his leg was broken, as she then felt the cellphone ring, as it was Doof but was telling him, that things were fine.

She hoped they were okay, as she knew that they were having fun.


	25. Finding Out About Annie

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Doofy's nervous about telling Platyborg about Annie, but Alt Doof and the others help him.**

* * *

Doof smiled, as he and the others returned from their night, but saw Kiki and Platyborg asleep, as he was worried about them trashing the room, but he needed to give him his medicine, as he saw Platyborg's eyes flutter open, as he smiled sitting up, but whimpered, as his leg was giving him trouble.

"Hey, buddy.

How was your night?" Doof asked.

"Kiki and I hung out all night, but what about you guys?" he said.

"We had fun, but your sister and Kanani are now a couple, and your uncle's proud.

It's medicine time, okay?" he said.

He then plugged the connectors from the travel kit into Platyborg, but the medicine entered his body, but after a few moments removed the connectors, but hadn't told him about Annie.

He knew that Platyborg would understand, as he had Kiki but knew he'd be scared of losing him to a girl, but Yuna and the others would help him.

He needed the help of others.

"Goodnight, buddy." he said leaving.

He then went into his room, finding Perry on his bed, watching a spy movie, but wondered where Leah was.

"She and Pretty Eye went to a platypi only nightclub, but I didn't want to go." he told him.

Doof understood, yawning as he was in his pyjamas, but was sitting on the bed, besides the teal furred male, who was yelling at the secret agent on screen.

Doof cracked a smile, at his frenemy.

He knew Perry always nitpicked watching spy movies.

* * *

"You look very pretty, Pretty Eye." Jake said.

He, Leah and Pretty Eye were sitting in the hotel bar, after being at the nightclub, but were drinking non alcholic cocktails, but they were stunned, hearing he was an otaku of the things they liked.

"I think we're gonna get along fine, Jake." Leah told him.

He was holding Pretty Eye's paw, as she blushed, but Leah was happy for her, knowing how much her nakama wanted love, but needed to go sleep but Pretty Eye agreed.

"We'll see you later, okay?" Leah told him.

He nodded, kissing Pretty Eye.

Both platypi females were in awe, but left.

Jake smiled, seeing them leave.

* * *

"You didn't tell him, about Annie?" Alt Doof asked.

Doof nodded, as he was drinking coffee the next morning, as he was tired from last night.

"I don't want to upset him, as he's been through enough.

Like Yuna with you, when you dated Kimiko." he replied.

Alt Doof agreed, but saw Platyborg limping, as he wasn't using crutuches to get along with a broken leg, as they were going for breakfast, but saw his Dad with a woman with dark raven hair, but he was scared, as Yuna understood her brother's fear, but he then sat down with Kiki, as they were drinking juice.

"We should ask Uncle Perry, to help." Yuna told her.

Kiki agreed, but knew that Yuna knew how Platyborg was feeling, as she felt like that, when her Dad had dated Kimiko, but knew her uncle would be happy, but they saw Platyborg tearing up, seeing Annie feeding his Dad pancakes.

Alt Doof knew this was upsetting Platyborg, as he was eating, but he would talk to him later, but Perry would be better with this, than him.

He then was eating pancakes, but was hoping that he'd be okay.

He needed to wait and see how his son reacted, but needed advice from Alt Doof as he left them to sleep.


	26. Helping Him Deal With It

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to veryloyalfan and Tink555 for reviewing.**

**Yuna and the others are helping Platyborg feel better, but Doofy explains how Annie makes him happy.**

* * *

Pretty Eye's eyes fluttered open, later that day, wiped out from last night's fun, as Leah had brought her breakfast, but the female Platyborg smiled.

"Thanks, my nakama." she asked her.

"Thanks, but worried about Platyborg.

He found out, about Annie and he's scared.

Perry's with him right now." Leah told her.

She understood, as she knew that Doof had fallen in love with a hula girl yesterday, but he hadn't told Platyborg yet.

"We should go help him, Leah." she replied.

Leah nodded, as they left the room, but found that Platyborg and Kiki had left for a while, but Leah saw her husband join her, but anxiety was in his dark brown eyes.

"He's scared about losing Doof, guys.

Just like Yuna, with her Dad." he replied.

He knew that they'd be okay, but he wanted to talk to Doofy about this.

* * *

"Maybe you should talk to Platyborg, about how you feel about Annie.

It might make him understand, why you're in love with Annie." Perry told him.

He understood, as he knew that Platyborg might understand, once he told him how Annie made him feel but would wait until he and Kiki came back.

Leah then went surfboarding, along with Perry, but Doof remembered that he was going to hang out with Annie, and hula dance with her.

Yuna and Kanai were hanging out and playing soccer, but hoped that Platyborg would be okay.

* * *

Platyborg was lying in a hammock at the beach, but wearing sunglasses on his face, but was thinking about things, like his Dad dating, as he was afraid that Doof would be too busy for him, but Kiki returned with soda, but had seen Doof with Annie, dancing.

"Thanks, Kiki." he said.

She then saw him staring at quad bikes, as he was curious about going on one.

Kiki was knowing this would make him happy, as she got two bikes.

"Let's go have fun, Platyborgie." she said.

Platyborg was happy, as they were speeding off.

Ammie smiled, seeing Platyborg, as Doof had told her about him, but wasn't afraid of him, as he hadn't told her but she wanted to bond with him, after hearing about him from Doof.

Doof was taking her for ice cream, but he would talk to Platyborg later, but saw Yuna and Kanai parasailing, and having fun together.

But Jake and Pretty Eye were sitting in a hammock, reading manga and talking about Naruto.

Leah smiled, knowing Jake was perfect for her nakama.

* * *

Later that night, Platyborg was in his room, playing Angry Doofs on his IPad, but heard the door open, but saw Doof sit on the bed, as the cybernetic male scowled, but Doof sighed.

"Let me explain, Platyborg.

Annie and I love each other, like you and Kiki.

She's not taking me away from you.

But she likes you, from what I told her.

Give her a chance, okay?" he told him.

They were making shadow puppets, but Platyborg smiled, as he knew his Dad was the master of shadow puppets, as Platyborg laughed.

He was feeling better, as he knew that Doof was still his.

Platyborg was feeling sleepy, after taking his medicine.

Doof then kissed his head, before leaving.

He was feeling good, but knew that Annie would like him.

She was going to join them at dinner on the last night.

.He was anxious, as he hoped that things would go right.


	27. The Proposal

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan and Tink555 for reviewing.**

**Doofy's nervous, as he's proposing to Annie, but nervous, but Perry and the others will help him/**

**I hope Tink555 likes.**

* * *

Leah was worried, as Pretty Eye was tired, as she'd been hanging out with Jake at night at the platypi night club, but she knew her being cranky wasn't a good thing, but knew that her relaxing at the beach would help her feel better knowing Doof had an important dinner, as he was propsing to Annie.

She'd heard from Platyborg about this, as he was helping his Dad be confident around Annie and help him propose, but the dark brown red furred platypus female knew he was nervous about maybe getting a step mother.

"Good morning, sleeypus.

Have a good night, with Jake?" she asked her.

The dark purple female Platyborg nodded, drinking coffee, as they were going to get breakfast but saw dark rings around her eyes, but ducked as a laser emitted from her bionic eye.

"Sorry, Leah-kun.

You okay?" she asked.

Leah nodded in reply, as they went to the food court, but saw Kiki with Platyborg, but he looked anxious about sometjing, as she knew the dinner tonight was important.

She heard Platyborg admitting, that he was anxious about maybe getting a step mother, but wanted his father to be happy, after hearing about his failure with women.

But they then saw Jake look worried, seeing a muscle bound platypus male glare daggers at him, as Leah smelled a bully, as she saw him punch Jake, making Pretty Eye shake with rage, as Leah saw her approach.

"Don't touch my boyfriend, you jerk!" she said deploying her wings.

Jake then saw her pick Bryan up, as Jake was in awe.

She knew that Pretty Eye could handle him.

* * *

Jake then saw Pretty Eye return, but was tired as she rubbed sleep from her eyes, as she was exhausted from staying up late, but Jake understood, as he wanted to hang out with her, but could stay in with her, at her hotel room, as he was helping Leah bring her to her room, but Jake smiled, using the room key, to open the door, but was carrying Pretty Eye in, bridal style.

Leah then realised, that she had to get ready for the proposal dinner, but left Jake to handkle things, as the dark brown furred male platypus was smiling, watching her sleep, as he was tired himself.

He then put om the TV, as the Hub was on, as he liked that channel.

He then lay beside her, as he felt sleepy but was fighting sleep, but hearing Pretty Eye's heartbeat was soothing him, as his eyes closed in sleep, but Leah peeked in, but was ordering food for them, knowing they weren't going to make the dinner.

She was wearing a platypus sized kimono.

She then smiled, seeing Friendship is Magic was on, knowing she and Pretty Eye loved that show.

She then left them to sleep.

* * *

Perry and Doof were wearing tuxedoes, as Doof was having trouble with his bowtie, but the teal furred male then was helping his frenemy, but he sensed he was nervous about this, but knew he'd be fine, as Doof took deep breaths, but had the wedding ring with him, but Perry blushed, seeing Leah.

"Y-You look beauitful, Leah." he said.

"Let's go, okay?" she said as they left.

Doof knew it was time.

"You can do this, Doof.

Don't be a doofkopf." he told himself leaving.

He then entered the ballroom, as the others were sitting, but saw Kiki and Platyborg at another table but he knew that Platyborg would be hostile, when he did get married, but would handle that bridge later.

He then saw Annie, wearing a dress, and talking with Perry and the others, but Doof smiled, knowing this was a good start.

He then sat beside her, drinking wine, but they were having fun, but Leah knew he was anxious, but Perry then handed her the box.

"Um, Annie?" Doof asked, as he got on one knee.

"Yeah, Doofy?" she said opening the box, revealing a diamond wedding ring.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I will." she said kissing him.

Platyborg then left, after that, as Annie looked worried, but Doof would help, but Alt Doof would get Yuna to talk to him, knowing this would upset him.

Doof then hoped that Yuna would help, as they were close siblings.


	28. Taking It Hard

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan and Tink555 for reviewing.**

**Platyborg's being hostile, about getting a step mother**

* * *

Yuna was getting ice cream from the food court, as she wanted to cheer Platyborg up, but knew he was mad anout Annie marrying his father, but hoped he was okay, but sighed, going to his room finding her brother asleep, hugging something that Doof had made for him, but she put the ice cream on the bedside table but left him to sleep.

She knew that he was scared, about having a step mother, but went to join the others, as they were dancing but she found her future self watching the Hub, as Friendship is Magic was on, as she still liked that show, as she joined her.

"How's Platyborgie, younger me?

Kiki was worried about him, as he stormed off." she said.

"He's asleep, older me." she told her.

They were eating popcorn, but hoped that Doof and Alt Doof would help Platyborg out, as Doof loved Annie.

Yuna then saw a frown on her older self's bill, as she'd talked to Future Platyborg, and he looked tired and stressed, but had an idea, knowing Honolulu was very relaxing, as she then saw a portal open and Future Platyborg stepped out, as both versions of Yuna hugged him.

"Hey, guys.

So, Doofy got married?

I'm not surprised, your Platyborg's mad.

He's very attached to Doofy." he told them.

They then were watching TV, as he then left, sneaking into Platyborg's room, as he saw him asleep, as he saw the stuffed version of Doof in his arms, but he smiled, as he knew it was cute.

He then went to see Doof, as he could talk to Platyborg.

* * *

Doof was in his room, happy that he was getting married, but would get married back in Danville, in a few days after they got back, but saw Future Platyborg enter, but understood, as he was telling Doof how his Platyborg was hostile about the wedding, but Doof sighed.

"He just needs time, Doofy.

He's never had a Mom before, in his life." he told him.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened, realising that it was about Annie that was bothering Platyborg, but needed to assure him that Annie would love him, as her step son.

"He just needs time, bro.

Maybe after the wedding, and honeymoon, you guys should spend time together.

It might make him feel better, as he'd never had a family." he told him.

Doof smiled, knowing that Future Platyborg was right, as he went to check on his Platyborg, but sighed, seeing him asleep with his arms around the Doof plush.

He then saw him wake up, as he hugged him.

"I'm happy, that you and Annie are getting married.

But I'm worried about Annie." he told him.

Doof then understood, knowing he'd never had a mother or a family, since being Alt Doof's servant, but he saw him fall asleep, as he left after giving him medicine.

He then saw Perry doing cannonballs into the pool, as he was a little hyper from drinking a lot of caffeine.

Leah was chasing him, as he needed to calm down, but she then pinned him down, but picked him up, using her strength but she carried him to their room, but unaware he had a secret stash of gummy worms.

Doof smiled, at his hyped up frenemy, but knew Leah could calm him down.


	29. One Short Day

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan and Tink555 for reading and reviewing.**

**It's the last day of the vacation, and the gang are making the most of it.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Leah smirked, soothing her husband to sleep, using the Fall of the Lunar Republic, to soothe him, but knew that Platyborg wasn't happy about Doof getting married, but knew that he'd come around, but remembered he would be training as the leader of the Platyborg division for the agency.

She knew Platyborg might listen to her and Pretty Eye, as they were like sisters to him, as tomorrow was their last day of vacation, but knew Pretty Eye was going to be bummed as Jake would be staying here, along with Kanai.

She knew both Pretty Eye and Yuna would be upset, but knew that she and Tori could help them feel better about having to leave tomorrow night.

Her dark brown eyes got heavy, climbing into bed, beside her husbqand, as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Platyborg woke up with a jolt, from the nightmare he'd just had, as it was about his Dad getting married, and leaving him.

He knew it was a bad dream, but turned on the light, as it was making him feel better, but he sat up, hugging his knees, as he was shaking in fright, as the door opened, seeing Alt Doof enter, wearing black feetie pyjamas.

"Hey, you okay?

Yuna sensed you were awake, and wanted me to check on you.

You look like you had an nightmare, Platyborg." he said.

"You wanna talk, about it?

It might make you feel better, to talk." he told him.

"I'm fine, Uncle D." he lied.

The one eyed man knew the male wouldn't say he had trouble sleeping, but left him alone.

He then knew that he was upset about Doof getting married, but went back to his room..

* * *

Doof was worried the next morning, not seeing Platyborg at breakfast, but Alt Doof had told him that the cybernetic male had been upset about what was going on, as Annie knew that this was a little scary, but knew Platyborg would come around.

Yuna had a feeling she knew where her brother was, but decided not to tell, as Platyborg needed his space, but Future Platyborg had gone after him, but she and her older self hoped he'd talk sense into Platyborg, as they were going to be a family.

* * *

Platyborg was near the temple of the Tiki god, as he wanted the Tiki gods to stop the marriage of his Dad and Annie, but heard somebody calling his name, seeing his older self land.

"Everybody's worried about you, even Doofy.

You think your Dad will forget you, when he gets married, right?

Doofy wouldn't do such a thing, as you're his kid.

He loves you, and worried about you." he told him.

Platyborg knew his older self was right, as they left but knew he was right, knowing his Dad loved him, and nothing would stop that, but he was still unsure about family or having a mother.

He hoped that he could do it.

But he saw Doof and Annie hug him, along with the others, as they'd been worried about him, but Yuna knew that her brother was a little unsure about Annie, but knew he'd warm up to her, as she and the others liked her.

She and Kanai were going sand boarding, as today was their last day, while Pretty Eye had gone shopping, but would be hanging out with Jake, but hoped that they could come back.

* * *

But Perry knew one of Platyborg's worried was about leading the Platyborg division of the agency, as he didn't remember being a general, since Yuna trashed his memories of who he used to be, but knew that he could still lead.

He needed to reassure him, that it would be a cake walk, as he knew things were starting up at the agency, but had faith in Platyborg.

He knew that hopefully the eggs that comtained Kiki and Platyborg's kids would hatch, and there would be new members of the family, but just decided to relax.


	30. Returning To Danville

**A/N**

**Here's more, and thanks to veryloyalfan and Tink555 for reading and reviewing and have had more ideas for this story today in my head.**

**The gang are returning to Danville today, but Platyborg and Perry had to leave early, as Monobrow needed to discuss things with them**

* * *

Perry found Platyborg in the pool area, lying on a deck chair, wearing shades over his eyes but looked tense knowing he was going to face lots of new challenges, once they got back to Danville, but Platyborg saw him sit on the chair.

"Monogram called, and we were discussing things, about your division." he told him.

Platyborg gulped, hearing this, and getting tense, making Perry a little nervous, but was putting his paws on Platyborg's shoulders, and telling him to take deep breaths.

"We're also leaving early, as you need to get updated for your job, but we're using the teleporter.

Yuna and the others are going back to Danville tonight on airplane, but you need to relax, as too much stress isn't good for you, bro.

You need a happy place in your head, to go to, when you're like this." he told him.

Platyborg then focused, as he smiled, after seeing a happy place in his mind.

Perry then activated the teleporter, as they went through but Yuna had seen this, but knew that he had important duties to do.

_Good luck, General Platyborgie._

She then went to find the others.

* * *

Platyborg was anxious, wandering through the halls of the O.W.C.A headquarters, but Perry understood, as his 2nd Dimension self hadn't been here since Alt Doof had captured him, but he smiled approaching a wall panel, typing in a secret password, as the wall slid open, revealing the headquarters for the Platyborg division, as it was huge, but a smirk was on his bill, as Monogram was leading him to his office, but the cybernetic teen male had plans, as they had activated the door key for Platyborg's office, as Platyborg put his metallic paw onto the panel, and a retina scan scanned his eye.

_Welcome, Commander Platyborg._

Perry couldn't help but smirk, at the look on Platyborg's face, as they entered thre office, but the cybernetic teen male sat in a swivel chair, as he was beginning to like this.

"Your division's job is to help out in other sitches around the world, when my agents can't handle them.

Along with recruiting new Platyborg agents, understand?

You're also getting updates tomorrow, to help you perform your duties, but it'll make you stronger." Monogram said.

Perry then saw his boss leave, but saw Platyborg activate the computer, as he was e-mailing Doof to let him know he was okay, as he knew tomorrow was his Dad's wedding, but slapped his forehead, as he hoped his father wouldn't be mad.

* * *

Doof was asleep, beside Annie on the plane, as it was flying through the skies, back to Danville Airport, but Alt Doof then got Platyborg's message, about maybe missing the wedding, but wouldn't show it to his other self, until they got to his place, but knew Platyborg couldn't help it, but was proud of him.

He then saw Yuna playing a game against Kiki, but Future Yuna knew he was missing Platyborg, as her Platyborg had returned to the future.

"He'll try to make it, Uncle D." she told him.

He smiled, knowing she was right, as the plane touched down around ten at night, but Annie shook Doof awake gently, as he had been cute while sleeping, but they were leaving the plane, but after going through Customs, Vanessa was there to pick them up, as she and her husband Ferb were in town for a while, taking a break from recording.

Annie then climbed in, as Pretty Eye and Tori had flown off back to the O.W.C.A headquarters, and Alt Doof and Yuna had gone to the 2nd Dimension, but were attending the wedding tomorrow, but Vanessa was happy, hearing her Dad was getting married.

Leah was asleep in the passenger seat, but they made it to Doof's apartment but Annie was amazed by this, as it would be her home too, once they were married tomorrow, as Doof was helping her with her luggage, but she was able to carry it herself.

He found both Perry and Platyborg there, drinking coffee, as Doof hugged Platyborg along with Annie, but the cybernetic male was needing to get used to having a step mother, but Doof was understanding, after he told him about the updates.

"It's okay, Platyborg.

It's just a wedding, but you'll make the party, right?" he said.

Platyborg nodded, but was hanging out, as he was going back to headquarters, in the morning.


	31. Updates

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan and Tink55 for reviewing.**

**Both Platyborg and Doof's lives change, as Doofy's getting married, and Platyborg's getting his updates, whic are awesome so far in my head.**

**I hope yuu guys like.**

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open the next morning, as he was in his room, knowing that today, his life along with Doof's were changing forever, but he smelt pancakes, walking into the kitchen but his eyes widened, seeing Annie making them, but was stunned, as he normally made them, but she smiled hugging him.

"Good morning, honey.

You sleep well?" she asked him.

The cybernetic male was quiet for a few moments, looiing in her eyes, as there was no fear or hatred, like the people in the 2nd Dimension looked at him when he visited Yuna.

He saw warmth.

"I-I slept good, Annie.

T-Thanks for asking." he said nervous.

The Hawalian born female knew that he needed time, to get adjusted to the changes, but saw a shy smile on his bill eating.

"Mmm, these are amazing!" he said as Annie laughed.

"You're welcome, Platyborg.

They're macademia nut pancakes, as it's a family recipe, and I might teach Doof how to make them." she said as he was drinking coffee.

But he needed to go, to the headquarters, deploying his wings, as Doof smiled, as he couldn't wait to see the updates, as he had a feeling they'd be awesome.

"How was he, Annie?" he asked kissing her.

"He was very shy, and quiet.

But he liked my pancake recipe, so that's a start.

Did he use to call you Doof instead of Dad?" she asked.

Doof nodded, knowing it had taken a long while for Platyborg to accept him as his father, but knew it might be the same with Annie.

"Yep, but he accepted me, in time.

He'll warm up to ya, in time.

We should get ready for our wedding, huh?" he said.

She nodded, as they were having breakfast.

* * *

Platyborg was in the O.W.C.A infirmary, lying in a bed, as the head doctor was prepping him for the updates which would be physical, but he'd still be himself, but Perry watched as Alt Doof put a slleping gas mask over Platyborg's face, as he was sleepy but drifted off, but Perry had to leave, as he'd be late for Doof's wedding, but knew Platyborg would be okay.

He then arrived at the church, but saw Doof wasanxious.

He then put on his translator, so he could talk to his frenemy.

"You shouldn't be nervous, Doofy.

Today is a happy day, you know?

Annie's the one.

You're gonna be happy, I know it." he told him.

Doof smiled, as the wedding jitters were fading.

"How's latyborg, Perry?

I wish he could be here.

But he'll make the reception." he said.

"He's getting his updates right now, Doofy.

He'll make it, I know it." he assured him.

They then heard organ music, as it was time.

* * *

Many hours had passed, as Platyborg was beginning to stir, as his eyes fluttered open, but sat up on the bed, feeling stronger, but saw it was noon and felt bummed about missing his Dad's wedding, but could make the party, but his eyes widened, looking in the mirror.

His armour was now jet black, with the arm parts being teal, along with an awesome insingia for his division on it, but he then deployed his wings, but smiled, seeing they were more powerful than his old wings, but Monogram needed to tell him about the updates, but he didn't have time, as he blasted out of there like a rocket, but was flying through the blue skies like a bullet.

He then felt his paw buzz, as he turned it around, but an image of Perry was projected from it.

_Wow, somebody got some serious updates._

_Doofy's wedding was sweet._

_i'm sorry you had to miss it, but he understands._

_See ya at the reception,_ okay?

Platyborg felt bad for missing the wedding, as he'd wanted to be there, but knew he could make the party, but arrived at Town Hall, but was sitting on the steps, but wanted to have some fun, before Perry and the others came to help set up, as he got up and deployed his wings, as they were glider wings now, and wanted to test them out.

"Let's see what you guys can do!" he said.

He then rose into the air like a rocket, but was flying fast, doing loop de loops and aerial stunts, but lughed, but he then did an aerual dive, but landed on the ground on his webbed feet, as Yuna and Leah were in awe, along with Perry.

"Wow, that was awesome, Platyborgie!

You look seriously cool!" Yuna said.

Platyborg blushed, as Perry was setting up stuff, but platyborg felt odd, as his eyes glowed with light, as the gift in Perry's paw moved, but Yuna smirked, aklong with her future self.

_So my future self was right, about Platyborg and I getting powers._

_The update must've done it, but maybe Future Platyborg can help him with his_ powers.

But then Platyborg's eyes glowed, as he changed into Doof, which made Perry freak out, but Future Yuna, along with Leah and Yuna laughed, but Platyborg changed back.

Platyborg was scared, but needed a little alone time, but knew flying would help him out.

"It'll be okay, Platyborgie.

We're gonna be inside, okay?" Yuna said.

He nodded, as he deployed his wings, but flying high, above the clouds, but it was making him feel better, as he landed as the party was starting, but heard dance music, as he entered but saw Kiki grab his paw, as he liked to dance when nobody was around, but they were having fun, along with Doof and Annie, but Future Yuna knew that Future Platyborg could help Yuna's Platyborg with his powers.

But Platyborg smiled, feeling better.

They were sitting at the long table, as dinner was being served, but Doof had given Platyborg a gift, as he opened it, but it was a silver bracelet, but had something engraved on it.

_Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind._

Tears were in Platyborg's eyes, as he put it on, knowing it was a sign of love, but was excited, as it was time to cut the huge cake, but was helping, by lasering the cake but got frosting on Alt Doof and Perry, as he laughed, along with Doof.

Yuna high fived him, as she smiled.

She knew her brother was going to be okay, but needed help with his powers, as Future Yuna agreed.

* * *

_So my younger self got his updates and powers, huh?_

_You want me to help him,_ right?

Future Yuna was talking to her brother, but he agreed on helping, as he knew how to use his powers, but Yuna smiled, seeing Kero's head peeking out.

_I'll be there in the morning, Yuna._

_I gotta take care of the kids,_ okay?

Future Yuna hung up, but yawned, as it was two in the morning in the 2nd Dimension and she was the only one up in Alt Doof's building right now, but sleep was creeping up on her, as she knew sleep was the best thing right now.

She then fell asleep, on the couch, curling into a ball.


	32. Becoming His Co Leader

**A/N**

**Here's more, and this is gonna be the last chapter, but the next story's coming and know Tink555 is gonna be excited, as she already knows what it is about, but thanks to her and veryloyalfan along with everybody else who read and reviewed.**

**Future Platyborg's helping his present self learn to control his powers.**

* * *

The next morning, Platyborg woke up but remembered yesterday had been crazy, rubbing sleep from his eyes, after having good dreams but he walked into the kitchen, seeing his future self there making breakfast, but he almost spat orange juice out of his bill.

"Whatcha ya doing here, older me?" he asked.

"I came to help you, Commander." he said saluting him.

Platyborg blushed, as he still wasn't used to being called that, but Future Platyborg knew that he would in time, but smiled seeing the incubator knowing the eggs were going to hatch very soon, but that could wait.

"I came to help you, with your powers.

My sister told me about yesterday, dude.

You don't have to be scared of them, as they'll help you with the division, but you haven't done anything destructive, if that's why you're worried." he told him.

Platyborg breathed a sigh of relief, as they were having breakfast, but Doof smiled walking in, dressed, but he had news to tell his son, but knew it could wait, as he had important stuff right now.

"Hey, Dad.

My future self's helping me with some things, but it's nothing to worry about, okay?

How's Annie?" Platyborg said.

"She's asleep, Platyborg.

That's good, to hear." he told him.

Future Platyborg knew they could work in Doof's old lab, as they headed there, as Platyborg understood, but hoped that he could control his powers.

* * *

Perry heard sounds of a battle in Doof's old lab, but peeked in, seeing Platyborg and his future self doing combat training, but had no idea it was helping him to control his powers, but sat at the table, but saw Doof enter along with Annie, but they were drinking coffee, but he saw a worried look on Doof's face.

"We're going on our honeymoon in a couple of days, Perry.

We're going on a cruise, but worried about Platyborg.

This whole getting married thing is still new to him, and he's not good with change.

I'm worried about how he'll take it." he yold him.

"He's with his future self, in the old lab." Perry replied through his translator.

Doof nodded, but hoped he'd take it well.

* * *

Platyborg wiped sweat from his face, as he and his future self were sitting on the floor of Doof's old lab, but had made some good work, as he could shape shift into other forms, but Future Platyborg had told him there were more powers, but he'd discover them.

"Aw man!

I've gotta go!" he said.

He had a lunch date with Yuna at the park, but he deployed his wings and blasted off, like a rocket, but made it to Danville Park, but saw Yuna flying as fast as a rocket, but noticed she'd been updated, but his eyes widened, as she landed.

"Hey, Platyborgie.

Surprised?" she asked him.

He nodded, but saw Alt Doof, knowing he'd done it but knew she'd been impressed by him yesterday.

"Yes, I'm stunned, Yuna.

I've an idea, but I'll tell you in a few seconds.

Let's go off, so we can talk." he said.

* * *

Yuna's eyes widened, hearing her brother wanted her to join his division, as a co leader of the division, as they had always done everything together as little kids, and their bond was close and tight.

"Yes, I'll join!" she said excitedly.

But Platyborg knew that his uncle wouldn't be thrilled, but knew he'd cool down, as he cared about Yuna, like he did.

They then joined Alt Doof at the picnic spot, but Yuna hugged him.

"Somebody seems very excited.

Did you give her ice cream, Platyborg?" he asked.

"Nope.

I'm gomna be joining Platyborgie's dibision!" she said.

The one eyed man was filled with fear at the thought of Yuna going on missions, but Platyborg didn't like the look on his face, knowing he was gonna yell.

"We'll talk about it, later, okay?" he said.

He saw a sad look on Yuna's face, as she could sense her father's fear through her Emp Link, but Platyborg would help him realise she was ready for this challenge.

"It'll be okay, Yuna.

My Dad will talk to him, as he's a good talker." he told her.

She hoped so.

* * *

Doof saw his alter self pacing but was pouring herbal tea into cups, as he'd heard that Platyborg wanted Yuna to co lead his division with him, but smiled, knowing they were good as siblings.

"I just don't want anything to happen to her, Doofy!

She's my baby girl, and she helped me so much." he told him.

Doof understood, as he was like this, the night before Vanessa left for college but knew Yuna would be fine.

"She can do it, other me.

She's brave, tough but loyal.

How is she?

Platyborg was a little angry, when he got back.

He went to work, to calm down." he told him.

Alt Doof understood, but needed time to think, as Yuna was important to him, but Doof understood, as Annie was out shopping, but hugged him, as he was going to check on Yuna.

"Take time, and think, okay?" Doof told him.

He nodded, activating the portal, but stepped through.

* * *

In her room, Yuna was looking at photos on her digi locket, of her and Platyborg as kids, as she was upset, that her father wouldn't let her join her brother's division, as they needed each other, plus she felt like she had to watch out for him, in case he got sick again, as tears were in her eyes, but felt Luna nuzzle her.

"Thanks, Luna.

Platyborgie needs me, as he's scared.

Dad said we Platyborgs can do amazing things, like the impossible.

So if we can do that, why can't I help Platyborgie?" she told the Goozim.

She was unaware that her father had overheard her, but his heart ached, hearing her sad, but needed to talk to her, but opened the door, as Luna nuzzled his leg, making him smile.

"I don't want you not to do the impossible, Yuna." he said.

The female Platyborg teen then saw him sit on the bed, as she sat beside him, but knew he was scared.

"You're afraid something bad will happen, right?" she said softly.

"Yes, as the life of an agent can be dangerous, yet exciting.

You've been the best thing in my life, and don't want you hurt or to shut down." he told her.

She nodded, knowing she'd grown, but understood.

"You can join, if you want.

But be careful." he told her.

Yuna's eyes filled with happiness, hugging him.

"Thanks, Dad.

I will." she told him.

* * *

Platyborg was working in his office, at the O.W.C.A speed typing, but heard the door slide open, as he was stunned seeing Yuna enter, wearing dog tags and a fedora along with a leather jacket like him, as he smiled hugging her.

"I'm so proud of you, for joining.

You realise how much serious fun we're gonna have?

Now we're co leaders?" he said as Yuna beamed.

She knew that challenges were coming, but she and her brother could handle them, along with their family, as they then went to have some fun.


End file.
